The Foolish One
by HoshinoChanB
Summary: Summary : Baekhyun yang bodoh serta lamban dalam hal percintaan , sikapnya yang selalu ceroboh –hampir– dalam segala hal, tidak pandai dalam mengeja kata penolakan. Lalu, kenapa harus membuat Chanyeol yang harus kena imbasnya? Mungkin,itu bagian dari anugrah yang tak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya. CHAP 4 UP! :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Baekhyun yang bodoh serta lamban dalam hal percintaan , sikapnya yang selalu ceroboh –hampir– dalam segala hal, tidak pandai dalam mengeja _kata penolakan_.

Lalu, kenapa harus membuat Chanyeol yang harus kena imbasnya?

Mungkin,itu bagian dari _anugrah_ yang tak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya dan sedikit bumbu pengalaman pribadi ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

.

.

DUK!

Suara itu membuat laki-laki tinggi -Chanyeol- yang merasa ada yang mengenainya langsung menoleh ke arah sesuatu yang terjatuh tepat pada lengan kanannya. Chanyeol melihat seorang pria pendek yang tertidur dan sekarang kepalanya bersandar di lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa jengah pun mendorong kepala pria pendek tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya. Chanyeol pun kembali menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa mempedulikan pria pendek tersebut. Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Ia mengambil dan mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo,bu?"

Karena Chanyeol sudah tau kalau itu ibunya yang meneleponnya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa tidak bawa bekalmu?"

Perlu kalian ketahui, Chanyeol baru pindah ke sekolah baru dan ibunya ini benar-benar amat _posesif_ terhadapnya. Padahal, ia sudah kelas 11 sekarang. Baiklah, bekal itu hal yang wajar bagi seorang pelajar yang akan menghabiskan waktu di sekolah hingga sore. Tapi untuk yang ini, _please,_ bekal yang biasa ibunya siapkan untuknya terlalu _unyu_ untuknya yang sekarang sudah kelas 11. Dengan nasi bentuk kelinci , telur dadar yang dibentuk hati , sayuran warna-warni yang dipotong dengan motif kartun anak-anak. _Astaga._ Chanyeol mengerti akan hobi ibunya yang suka memasak dan selalu membuat makanannya nampak cantik. Tapi ini _cantik_ yang kelewat batas untuk anak seusia Chanyeol! Gengsi, _man_! Apalagi dia ini kan bukan anak perempuan.

"Bu, aku akan membawa bekalku lain kali. Tapi, ibu jangan membuat bentuk-bentuk itu lagi,ya?"

Kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit memelas pada ibunya.

"He?Kenapa?Bukankah itu lucu? Dulu kau juga menyukainya."

Ibu Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan bingung. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir Chanyeol memang menyukainya dulu. Ya, dulu. Dulu saat ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar dan ia masih bisa menerimanya pada saat sekolah menengah. Karena Chanyeol –pada saat ia kelas 10- memang sudah mengatakan pada ibunya untuk tidak membuat bekal makanan yang terlalu _cute_ untuknya.

"Jika ibu tidak lupa, aku sudah 16 tahun sekarang. Hari ini aku akan makan di kantin saja,bu."

Terdengar suara kekehan yang terdengar damai yang menyapa indra pendengaran Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuat ibunya tertawa?

"Baiklah,Baiklah. Ibu mengerti."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan ibunya yang terkesan tenang itu.

"Berikan saja pada tetangga kita,Junhee,bu. Dia pasti suka."

Saran Chanyeol pada ibunya. Daripada bekalnya dibuang? Sayang kan?

"Ohiya ya! Junhee pasti senang."

Respon ibu Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat riang.

"Aku rasa ibu hampir melupakan dia."

Kata Chanyeol disambung kekehan diujung kalimatnya. Ingin menggoda ibunya sedikit.

"Tentu saja tidak! Junhee yang manis susah dilupakan, asal kau tau."

Ibu Chanyeol memang punya kepribadian yang sangat membuat orang nyaman berbicara dengannya. Ia juga memperlakukan anaknya dengan santai. Ia tidak ingin anaknya terlalu canggung dengannya. Namun, tetap saja rasa hormat tetap harus ada. Karena , Ibu Chanyeol bisa sangat menyeramkan jika sudah membuatnya marah dan tidak menghormatinya.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh mendengar jawaban ibunya. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan dengan ibunya.

"Bu, sepertinya sudah mau sampai. Nanti baru kita lanjutkan lagi."

"Baiklah. Yang semangat Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar dukungan ibu yang menggelitik telinganya, ia benar-benar merasa lebih percaya diri pada sekolah barunya sekarang.

"Terima kasih,bu. Sampai Nanti."

"Sampai Nanti."

Chanyeol pun memasukkan ponsel kedalam sakunya dan wajahnya terhias dengan senyuman yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan dengan Chanyol yang memerhatikan jalanan, tiba-tiba kepala pria pendek yang tadi, kembali terjatuh di lengan sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap pria itu dengan kesal dan langsung mendorong kepalanya kuat-kuat agar tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Chanyeol mendorong nya terlalu keras sehingga membuat kepala pria pndek tersebut terbentur kaca bus dengan cukup –sangat- kuat dan membuatnya terbangun.

"Aduh."

Ia mengaduh kesakitan sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Pria pendek itu –Baekhyun- pun melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang mebuat kepalanya yang berharga mencium kaca jendela bus yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis ini. Mata Baekhyun menemukan seorang siswa sepertinya yang memakai baju seragam yang sama dengannya. Namun, Baekhyun merasa kalau ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Baekhyun terus berpikir keras hingga tidak sadar kalau ia juga menatap Chanyeol dengan intens. Chanyeol yang merasa risih pun menoleh dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa?" , Tanyanya ketus.

"Huh?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali pada kesadarannya –walaupun belum sepenuhnya-. Chanyeol hanya terus tetap memandangi Baekhyun namun ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Sehingga ia kembali berbalik dan menatapi jalanan –yang tidak ada menariknya sama sekali-.

"Hei." Panggil Baekhyun. Karena setelah ia meraup kembali seluruh kesadarannya, yang ia dapati malah Chanyeol yang kembali pada kesibukannya – menatap jalanan-.

Chanyeol yang merasa dipanggil pun berbalik ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa?" Masih dengan nada ketusnya yang khas.

Baekhyun mendengus sesaat karena jawaban dari Chanyeol yang tidak bersahabat.

"Kau angkatan akhir?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan-pelan. Karena jika memang iya, maka orang didepannya ini adalah seniornya. Baekhyun yang tadi sudah mendengus tidak sopan dihadapannya harus segera minta maaf jikalau memang benar.

"Tidak." Singkat. Dan Chanyeol kembali pada acaranya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sekali lagi mendengus dengan kesal.

"Lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan sabar. Jika orang yang didepannya ini adalah seorang anak psikopat atau bahkan dialah yang psikopat?! Maka habislah sudah Baekhyun!

 _Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu, Byun._

Chanyeol yang dilempari pertanyaan lagi pun memutar matanya malas dan tanpa berbalik ke arah Baekhyun, ia menjawabnya.

"Bukan urasanmu."

Dan itu membuat darah Baekhyun naik dan mendidih sampai ujung rambutnya dan ia yakin kalau rambutnya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut daripada ia mati muda karena darah mendidih. Tidak elit sama sekali –menurut Baekhyun-. Baekhyun pun memasang wajah kesal, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan ia mempertahankan posisi tersebut sampai bus tiba di sekolah.

.

.

.

Saat bus nya sudah tiba di halte dekat sekolah, Chanyeol yang hendak turun duluan langsung mendapat hantaman di bagian bahu nya –Baekhyun menyenggolnya-. Ceritanya, Baekhyun mau balas dendam. Padahal dengan badan kecil begitu –jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol-, senggolan Baekhyun tidak terasa sama sekali oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang –merasa- berhasil membalas perbuatan Chanyeol –padahal Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa– tersenyum menang sambil berjalan untuk menuju kawasan sekolah.

.

.

.

"Hai!Selamat pagi semua!"

Itu Baekhyun. Sifatnya yang ceria memang melekat padanya setiap saat, sifatnya pun sangat disenangi oleh semua orang karena dengan itu ia jadi mudah berbaur dengan siapa saja –mungkin kecuali untuk Chanyeol–.

"Selamat pagi."

Dari sekian banyak penghuni kelas, hanya Kyungsoo –teman sebangkunya– yang menjawab sapaan Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun hanya bersikap acuh. Lagipula kan tidak ada ruginya. Baekhyun pun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang entah sedang mengerjakan apa.

"Kau membuat kerajinan lagi,ya?" , tanya Baekhyun sambil memandangi apa yang dikerjakan Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Kau tahu kan, kalau sebentar lagi kan ada _acara_ sekolah." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu, kau pasti disuruh oleh pak kumis itu kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan itu membuat Baekhyun menghela napas. "Dia hanya menyuruhmu?", lanjut Baekhyun dan ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo yang sangat terlarut dengan pekerjaan tangannya.

"Karena aku teman yang baik, kurasa aku harus membantumu.", kata Baekhyun dengan menatap lurus kedepan supaya kelihatan sepertia ala-ala pria _cool._ Padahal ia tidak cocok sama sekali seperti itu.

"Boleh saja.", jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Baekhyun pun langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo –lagipula itu memang tempat duduknya– dan berniat membantu Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil selembar _origami_ lalu melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo melipat burung _cendrawasih_ dengan sangat gesit. Baekhyun yang mlihat itu pun memandang takjub dan saat Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan satu burung _cendrawasih_ nya ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah ia sudah mengerti bagaimana cara melipatnya. Tetapi saat ia hendak mulai, tangan nya terhenti pada salah satu sudut kertas _origami_ nya dan terus seperti itu selama beberapa detik. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kelas dan memesona Baekhyun, maka kalian sa- Yah, tidak bisa dibilang salah juga sih, karena memang tadi Baekhyun sempat terpesona pada Jung Sooyung, –teman sekelas wanitanya yang terkenal cantik dan baik– pada saat mau memulai membantu Kyungsoo, yang entah kenapa ia terlihat bersinar sekali hari ini di mata Baekhyun,tapi Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Hanya terpesona saja. Tapi perlu diketahui, Baekhyun yang berhenti –bahkan belum mulai sama sekali– karena ia lupa bagaimana cara melipatnya. Ia memutar kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum aneh.

"Soo, ajarkan aku melipatnya." Dan kemudian ia nyengir tidak jelas sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya sedikit miring agar dapat lebih mudah mengajarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo agar lebih mudah memahaminya. Kyungsoo mulai mengajarkan Baekhyun dengan perlahan-lahan agar Baekhyun dapat mudah mengerti. Namun, karena Baekhyun agak _lola_ soal kerajinan tangan, ia sesekali menggaruk kepalanya –tanda ia tak mengerti– lalu meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengulangnya sekali lagi. Baekhyun mengikuti cara Kyungsoo melipat, agar ia dapat cepat bisa membuatnya sendiri tanpa arahan Kyungsoo. Pada penjelasan Kyungsoo yang ke-5, Baekhyun dapat melakukannya dengan lancar dan beberapa saat kemudian,

"Yeah! Sudah selesai." Baekhyun mengangkat burung hasil lipatannya tinggi-tinggi dengan semangat seolah-olah ia baru saja menang _lotre._ Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun –yang terkadang seperti bocah umur 7 tahun– hanya tersenyum.

"Ajari aku yang lain lagi , Soo." Kata Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Kyungsoo tentu saja sangat senang mengajari Baekhyun. Selain karena ada yang menemaninya, ia juga dapat meminimkan tenaganya karena ada yang membantu. Terkadang Kyungsoo juga bisa bertingkah licik, _lho_. Namanya juga manusia.

Dan kegiatan mereka terus berlangsung dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sesekali tertawa karena _guyonan_ Baekhyun yang mengelitik.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang terlarut dalam pekerjaan mereka tak sadar jika bel tanda dimulai pelajar sudah berbunyi. Jadi salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang terkenal _hyperaktif_ –sinting–, Kim Jongdae mengingatkan mereka untuk membereskan benda-benda mereka yang berantakan diatas meja.

"Hoi! Pria manis! Bel sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya kalian bereskan barang kalian sebelum bu _macan_ memarahi kalian."

"Sudah kubilang Kim Jongdae, kalau aku tidak manis! Berhentilah mengatakan pujian yang harusnya ditujukan untuk gadis." Kata Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang memandang Jongdae. _Heh, sekarang saja tingkah lakumu seperti seorang gadis ,Byun._

"Aku kan tidak bilang 'Baekhyun manis',kenapa marah?" Kata Jongdae sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tadi kau bilang pria manis, aish." Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi mendengar penuturan Jongdae yang seolah ingin menyudutkannya.

"Yang kumaksud itu Kyungsoo, bukan kau. Ke _ge-er_ an sekali sih." Jongdae mengerdikkan bahunya acuh dan disambut gelak tawa dari beberapa siswa. Karena tadi Baekhyun memarahi Jongdae dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil dan halus. Baekhyun yang naik darah pun segera menghampiri Jongdae yang masih duduk dengan santai dan membaca komiknya. Baekhyun langsung melompati kursi-kursi dan meja-meja yang menghalanginya karena hasrat untuk menyiksa Jongdae sudah menggebu-gebu.

"Mati kau, Kim Jongdae!" Baekhyun bukannya memukul Jongdae dengan tinjuannya tapi malah menjambak dan menarik-narik rambut Jongdae layaknya anak gadis yang sedang menyalurkan amarah pada pacarnya. Kenapa Baekhyun menjambak bukan memukul? Karena ia merasa menjambak lebih logis jika menyangkut teman-temannya. Tinjuannya hanya untuk preman-preman dan orang jahat diluar sana yang ingin mengganggunya _. Kalau menjambak kan tidak fatal-fatal amat hukumannya,paling cuma dimarahi sebentar oleh guru dan selesai. Kalau pakai tinjuan kan harus hadapi guru BP dulu. Bisa hancur image Baekhyun yang bagus ini._ Begitulah menurutnya. Singkatnya, Baekhyun itu setia kawan. Ia tidak mau menyakiti teman-temannya dengan tinjuan. Pengecualian untuk keadaan mendesak. Karena Baekhyun tetap butuh untuk melindungi diri. Bisa saja kan, kalau ada salah satu temannya yang merebut pacarnya, Baekhyun tentu tidak bisa terima dan pasti akan melayangkan tin-, tunggu sebentar. Memangnya kau punya pacar, Byun? Dan Baekhyun sedih untuk menjawabnya. Baiklah, lupakan!

"Ya!Sakit , Byun Baekhyun. Astaga." Jongdae berteriak dramatis sambil terus memegangi rambutnya yang ingin dimangsa oleh tangan mistis Baekhyun. Tapi Jongdae tidak tahan lagi dengan cengkraman Baekhyun yang sangat kuat. _Tangannya kecil tapi kekuatannya pedas_ ,batin Jongdae.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Hei! Jangan ditarik lagi!" Jongdae masih histeris karena Baekhyun masih saja brutal pada rambutnya padahal ia sudah minta maaf. Pada saat akan menyelesaikan pembalasan dendamnya, Baekhyun memiliki sebuah ide yang membuat wajahnya langsung tercetak seringaian menyeramkan –menggemaskan–.

Ia menarik rambut Jongdae lebih kuat daripada yang tadi "Ku." Lalu menghempaskan kepala Jongdae. "Ma." Ditarik lagi oleh Baekhyun yang mengundang teriakan dari Jongdae. "Af." Baekhyun menghempaskan lagi kepalanya. "Kan." Dan menarik rambut Jongdae lebih-lebih kuat daripada yang tadi lalu tersenyum dan kembali pada tempat duduknya. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain tidak menghiraukan mereka karena sudah biasa dengan _santapan_ Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang bertengkar.

"Kau benar-benar brutal,Byun." Kata Jongdae dengan sarkastik sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya –lebih tepat,kepalanya– yang terasa _nyut-nyutan_ sekarang karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Kau yang memulai, Kim Jongdae." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman semanis mungkin yang malah terlihat mengerikan bagi Jongdae. Jongdae pun tak menanggapi Baekhyun lagi, bisa-bisa rambutnya habis karena berurusan dengan Baekhyun hari ini. _Tapi, mungkin besok boleh,_ batin Jongdae dan ia terkikik setelahnya. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Baekhyun yang –tak sengaja– melihat Jongdae terkikik aneh , mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kurasa ia butuh perawatan." Kata Baekhyun

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar Baekhyun berbicara pun meresponnya.

"Jongdae,siapa lagi." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menanggapi sambil tersenyum , "Tapi ia salah satu teman baikmu kan?"

"Iya _sih,_ tapi kadar kesintingannya itu butuh dikurangi." Baekhyun menghela napas berat.

"Justru itu yang membuat Jongdae jadi menyenangkan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena menonton acara yang menarik dimatanya –Baekhyun dan Jongdae bertengkar–.

"Betul juga." Baekhyun menyutujui pernyataan Kyungsoo.

Lalu, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menyuruh Baekhyun untuk minta maaf pada Jongdae karena sikap brutalnya? Bukan. Bukan karena Kyungsoo bukan teman yang baik. Tapi, menurutnya Baekhyun dan Jongdae adalah teman yang menyalurkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang _berbeda_. Jadi ya, dia biarkan saja.

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo –dengan ekor matanya– yang masih setia pada lipatan-lipatan _origami_ nya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membantu Kyungsoo –lagi–.

.

.

.

Suara high-heels yang mendekati kelas , membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut. _Itu guru macan!,_ batinnya.

"Soo, cepat simpan perlatannya. Kalau tidak , _bu macan_ akan membuang semuanya!" Baekhyun memperingati Kyungsoo –yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa–. Ia memasukkan semua peralatan ke dalam kantung yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun panik pun hanya menuruti Baekhyun dan ikut memasukkan peralatannya. Setelah selesai membereskannya, Kyungsoo pun menatap heran pada Baekhyun.

"Memangnya ke-"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo pun terpotong saat Guru Kwon masuk. Kyungsoo yang mulai mengerti pun menatap Baekhyun dan dengan berbisik-bisik ia bertanya.

"Guru macan yang kau maksud, dia?" Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan anggukan menggemaskan –yang tidak disadarinya–.

Guru Kwon meletakkan buku-buku referensi untuk mengajarnya dan melihat kearah muridnya dengan senyuman.

 _Aneh sekali_ , batin Baekhyun. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat senyuman yang dipaparkan gurunya.

 _Pasti ada sesuatu,_ kali ini Jongdae yang membatin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Setelah beberapa saat guru Kwon tersenyum. Ia mengucapka salam pada murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi." Katanya dan dijawab serentak oleh seluruh murid. Ketua kelas pun langsung mengatakan aba-aba 'bersiap' untuk memberikan salam kepada gurunya. Guru Kwon tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan semuanya untuk duduk.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru." Kata guru Kwon dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar sampai membuat Baekhyun, Jongdae dan murid lainnya yang memiliki sedikit _konflik_ dengannya merasa silau.

 _Sudah kuduga_ , batin Jongdae sambil menghela napas.

Salah satu murid dikelas itu –Jang Hae Ri– mengangkat tangannya hendak mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Saya ingin bertanya, Bu."

"Ya,silahkan."

Setelah Guru Kwon mempersilahkan Haeri untuk bertanya, Haeri menghela napas sesaat lalu melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Murid barunya pasti laki-laki,kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat guru Kwon tersenyum malu-malu dan mengiyakan pertanyaan Haeri. Murid laki-laki dalam kelas itu langsung bersorak _'Huuu'_ dengan serentak. Karena asal kalian tahu, julukan _ibu macan_ bukan tanpa sebabnya. Guru Kwon adalah seorang single parent yang sudah memiliki anak 1. Ia lumayan cantik untuk kategori single parent. Namun sangat _centil_ jika sudah ada murid tampan yang masuk kriterianya. Sifatnya langsung berubah 365 derajat jika sudah bertemu dengan pria yang tampan –menurutnya–. Jadi macan itu adalah singkatan untuk _mama cantik_. Tapi karena sifatnya yang _centil_ mungkin bisa diselipkan kata _centil_ untuk huruf C nya. _Mama centil yang cantik._

"Hei! Sudah, jangan berisik." Jika ini hari biasa tanpa _murid baru yang tampan_ pasti mereka sudah dimarahi habis-habisan karena sudah berani menyorakinya.

"Tidak perlu berlama-lama." Lalu guru Kwon menghadap kearah pintu kelas dan tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk."

Lalu seorang pria dengan rambut hitam legam dan tubuh yang menjulang tinggi masuk dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah berdiri di samping meja guru Kwon, ia mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Pindahan dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya." Ia membungku 90 derajat setelah memperkenalkan dirinya. Baekhyun yang melihat pria di depan kelasnya memperkenalkan diri pun sontak membulatkan matanya.

 _Dia kan yang tadi di bus_ , batinnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu sesaat. Namun, Chanyeol langsung memutus kontak mata mereka dengan wajah yang datar dan membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

 _Ck,Sombong sekali_ , batinnya dongkol.

Guru Kwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas untuk mencari bangku yang kosong. Dan ia menemukan tiga yang kosong. Satu, disudut kanan paling depan. Satu lagi di sudut kanan paling belakang dan yang terakhir di tengah-tengah di barisan kedua. Guru Kwon memilih _opsi_ yang pertama karena menurutnya itu tempat duduk yang cukup strategis bagi matanya untuk disegarkan. Ia terkikik dengan khayalan anehnya sendiri – yang bisa melihat Chanyeol sambil mengajar–. Murid-murid yang melihat guru Kwon terkikik pun menatap geli kepadanya.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol. Kau duduk di sebelah Im Nara. Im Nara angkat tanganmu."

Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke arah murid yang mengangkat tangannya. Baekhyun langsung menatap horror guru Kwon yang tidak menyadari tatapannya. Karena kalau Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Im Nara berarti Chanyeol duduk di depannya! Lalu kenapa, Byun? Baekhyun hanya tidak suka saja duduk dengan orang yang arogan. Kalau soal benci _sih_ , tidak. Baekhyun selalu menerapkan motto , _Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk membenci orang lain._ Baekhyun kan tipe yang periang. Ia lebih suka bergaul juga dengan orang yang bisa diajak bercanda.

"Baiklah,kita mulai pelajarannya."

Kalimat yang diucapkan guru Kwon membuat Baekhyun menghela napas dan harus melupakan kekesalannya sejenak dan konsentrasi pada pelajaran.

.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran dari guru Kwon, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran Bu Jessica –guru bahasa Inggris–. Baekhyun yang memang suka dengan pelajaran itu, membuat wajahnya langsung berbinar cerah. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, dia tidak terlalu suka bahasa Inggris karena ia tidak begitu menguasainya. Dia orang Korea dan ia merasa bahasa Korea yang patut _diprioritas_ kan diatas segala bahasa lainnya.

Bu Jessica yang dasarnya memang suka bertanya pada murid, langsung melayangkan pertanyaan kepada si murid baru yang hampir terkena serangan jantung karena dipanggil tiba-tiba. Chanyeol merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Chanyeol, _can you tell me what the meaning of interjection?_ "

"Uh.." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, ia malah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena ia tidak tahu apa itu _interjection_ , karena sedari tadi, pikirannya melambung jauh hingga segitiga bermuda.

"Psst.. Pst.." Baekhyun yang merasa iba pada Chanyeol pun memanggilnya dari belakang dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Chanyeol pun melirik Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Baekhyun mengarahkan matanya kepada buku yang dipegangnya agar Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangnya. Baekhyun memposisikan tangan kirinya di sebelah mulutnya agar suaranya terdengar lebih jelas di telinga Chanyeol.

 _Itu jawabannya_ , bisik Baekhyun.

Karena Chanyeol tidak tahu-menahu soal apa itu _interjection_ , jadi ia hanya mengikuti jawaban Baekhyun saja. Daripada dihukum dihari pertama,kan.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil _miss_ Jessica sekali lagi. Dan Chanyeol pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada sang guru setelah beberapa saat melafalkan jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Um.. _Interjection is a word or sentences in English,_ Uh.. _To express pain_ , _miss_." Kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit patah-patah,karena ia lupa pada pertengahan kalimatnya. Jessica yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat terhenti. Chanyeol bernafas lega dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. _Ia baru selamat dari maut_ , pikirnya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sudah membantunya. Baekhyun sedang menopang dagu dan memperhatikan Jessica menjelaskan.

"Hei." , panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan ' _apa?_ '. Beberapa detik seperti itu dengan Chanyeol yang terus-terusan menarik dan membuang napas.

"Terima kasih." Katanya kemudian. Dan langsung berbalik ke arah papan tulis untuk melihat sang guru menjelaskan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Lagipula, memang seharusnya Chanyeol berterima kasih, bukan?

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, setelah satu jam lamanya untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa lega. _Akhirnyaa_ , gumamnya.

" _Ok then, we will continue this lesson for next week. See you_." Jessica mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah keluar kelas setelah membereskan buku-bukunya.

Murid-murid yang ada di dalamnya langsung bersorak riang karena jam mengisi perut sudah datang. Atau mungkin jam _ngapel_ ke tempat kekasih yang tidak sekelas? Mungkin juga, untuk mencari kekasih atau sekedar menggoda orang. Ya, banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan saat jam istirahat datang. Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya mudah lapar langsung mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke kantin sebelum ia mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan tangannya. Yang dimana, apabila Kyungsoo sudah mengerjakannya maka ia tidak dapat diganggu lagi bahkan untuk satu dengungan menggemaskan dari Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa, Baek? Biar aku yang mengambilnya." Tawar Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Eum.. Kantin sedang ada menu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Itu, ada _soggogi Bokkeumbap_ , Ramen jamur , _pasta_ , _bimbimbap_ , _Kimb_ -" Perkataan dari Kyungsoo yang layaknya pelayan-pelayan di restoran yang sedang menawari menu langsung di potong oleh Baekhyun yang sudah tahu ingin mengganjal perutnya dengan apa.

"Aku ingin ramen jamur saja , Soo." Kata Baekhyun dengan bersemangat.

"Dan juga sekotak susu stroberi nya jangan lupa." Sambung Baekhyun dengan cengiran khas anak kecil. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk dan berjalan ke petugas kantin untuk mengambil apa yang ia dan Baekhyun ingin makan.

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membunuh waktu sembari menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil asupan untuk cacing-cacing diperutnya yang sedang mendemo.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, datang seorang siswa dengan map-map ditangannya yang berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya karena terlanjur larut dengan dunia virtualnya –game–.

"Uhm.. Permisi." Panggil siswa itu pada Baekhyun dengan sopan. Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke sumber suara yang –sedikit– mengganggu acaranya.

"Ya?" Jawab Baekhyun sopan. Baekhyun memberi pandangan meneliti dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Baekhyun terus begitu sebanyak tiga kali untuk memastikan apakah ia mengenal orang ini atau tidak. Yah, Baekhyun memiliki ingatan yang cukup buruk,asal kau tau.

"Bisa bantu aku?" Pinta siswa itu dengan sopan dan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Heh?" Baekhyun bingung kenapa orang ini langsung meminta bantuannya padahal setelah ia berpikir –cukup– lama, ia merasa tidak mengenal orang yang di depannya ini.

"Ah, harusnya aku perkenalkan diri dulu. Aku Ma Songhae. Aku sekretaris OSIS sekolah ini , jika kau tak tau." Katanya dengan senyuman yang masih setia menempel di bibirnya. Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang di depannya ini benar-benar _murahan_. Murah senyum, maksudnya.

"Oh, aku Byun Baekhyun." Kata Baekhyun secara _refleks._ Jika orang memperkenalkan diri, kita juga harus balik memperkenalkan diri, bukan?

"Baiklah,Baekhyun. Jadi,bisakah kau membantuku?" Lanjut Songhae. Karena sepertinya Baekhyun tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang memang sudah ia lontarkan sedari tadi.

"Membantu apa, eum.. _sunbae_?" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sedikit jeda untuk mengatakan _sunbae_ karena ia ragu apakah orang di depannya ini adalah seniornya atau bukan.

"Kukira kau tak tau kalau aku satu angkatan di atasmu." Songhae lalu melanjutkan dengan sedikit tawa renyahnya.

"Biasanya anggota OSIS selalu dari angkatan terakhir." Baekhyun menjelaskan. Takut-takut ia malah disangka _fans_ dari sekretaris OSIS ini pula.

"Yah, benar juga. Tapi, tidak semua." Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Bisa kau bantu berikan ini kepada seksi pentas dan tata panggung?" Kata Songhae dengan menyodorkan setumpuk map kepada Baekhyun.

"Eh?Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun. Songhae pun langsung tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih. Aku mengandalkanmu." Kata Songhae kemudian dengan menepuk sedikit pundak Baekhyun. Lalu, ia melenggang pergi dengan Baekhyun yang masih menatap map yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di meja yang ditempatinya. Baekhyun menghela napas.

 _Harusnya aku menolak tadi. aku kan harus makan_ , batinnya.

Baekhyun pun kembali bermain dengan ponselnya. Ia berpikir untuk memberikan map-map itu pada saat akan bel masuk saja. Hitung-hitung untuk mengurangi jam pelajaran. Kalau-kalau dia terlambat masuk dia kan jadi punya alasan.

Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung datang membuat Baekhyun benar-benar kesal karena game yang dimainkannya kalah ditambah lagi cacing-cacing di perutnya makin meraung-raung agar diberi makan. Baekhyun pun menyimpan ponsel di saku celananya dan memutuskan untuk meratapi map-map di depannya saja. Beberapa menit seperti itu, Kyungsoo pun datang dengan nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Uh.. Orang itu menyebalkan sekali." Sungut Kyungsoo dan langsung mengambil perhatian Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tidak kenal." Kata kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang kesal bukan main.

"Memangnya orang itu kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Karena Kyungsoo sangat jarang marah. Tetapi, kalau ia sudah marah maka mampuslah orang yang terkena murkanya.

"Memotong antrian. Tidak tau sopan santun." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan nada datar dan Baekhyun tahu kalau ia sedang meredam amarahnya.

"Sabar,sabar." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dan memindahkan semua makanan mereka dari nampan ke meja yang mereka tempati. Saat hampir semua makanan dipindahkan, Kyungsoo baru menyadari ada setumpuk map yang juga bernaung di meja mereka.

"Ini punya siapa, Baek?" Kyungsoo seolah telah lupa dengan kekesalannya tadi. Ya, Kyungsoo memang mampu meredam amarahnya dengan baik.

"Oh,itu. Tadi sekretaris OSIS meminta bantuanku." Jawab Baekhyun santai sambil memulai untuk memakan ramen jamurnya yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Lalu, _map_ ini untuk apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Diberikan kepada seksi pentas dan tata panggung, katanya." Baekhyun mulai memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya dan saat rasa ramen itu mulai dikecap dan menjalar ke seluruh permukaan lidahnya, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali dan bergumam kata, _ini enak sekali!,_ dengan aksen bocah, tentunya.

"Kau tau siapa mereka?" Kyungsoo memastikan sambil menyuruput jus jeruk yang dipesannya. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo langsung membuat tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja akan memasukkan kembali ramen pada mulutnya menggantung di udara dengan Baekhyun langsung berekspresi kosong menatap ramennya. Kyungsoo yang merasa aneh karena tak kunjung mendapat respon pun langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu, sukses membawa Baekhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia menatap _horror_ kepada Kyungsoo. Dan langsung berteriak–

"ASTAGA SOO! AKU TIDAK TAU SIAPA SEKSI PENTAS DAN TATA PANGGUNGNYA!"

–histeris.

Kyungsoo pun melotot tak percaya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengiyakan permintaannya sekretaris itu?!" Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan penekanan dimana-mana.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku–"

" . Aku tau. Lalu kau mau bagaimana sekarang?" Kyungsoo langsung memotong kalimat Baekhyun. Baekhyun panik sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa mengantarkan _map-map_ nya kalau ia tidak tau siapa yang harus menerima _map-map_ nya.

"Ah! Aku cari Songhae _sunbae_ dulu,kalau begitu." Baekhyun langsung mengambil semua _map_ yang ada dan secepat kilat berlari untuk mencari di setiap kelas tingkatan akhir yang ada.

"Siapa itu Songhae?" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia pun hanya bisa melihat punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh. Mungkin ia akan bertanya nanti. Kalau dilihat dari cara Baekhyun berlari, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ya, semoga begitu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lunglai menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ia sudah bertanya dengan sunbae-sunbaenya. Dan jawaban dari sunbae-sunbaenya itu membuat Baekhyun patah semangat.

" _Songhae izin pulang tadi. Karena ada urusan keluarga."_

Astaga! Jadi Baekhyun harus bagaimana sekarang?!

 _Kenapa aku bodoh sekali,sih_ , batin Baekhyun sedih sedangkan visualnya hanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai keramik sekolahnya.

"Aish." Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah melewatkan 2 jam mata pelajaran dan itu sangat rugi bagi Baekhyun. Ini semua gara-gara kelas sunbaenya yang banyak kurang banyak itu! Baekhyun jadi harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menanyakan satu persatu kelas dan yang ternyata kelas Songhae _sunbae_ itu berada di paling ujung –yang berarti itu kelas terakhir yang Baekhyun tanyai–.

"Aku bodoh sekali." Gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun mulai merasa lelah karena sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga gara-gara _map_ –sialan– ini. Ia pun duduk di tangga yang menuju atap sekolah. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok disampingnya dan bergumam pelan, "Bodoh,bodoh." Sambil beberapa kali memukul kepalanya sendiri –kebiasaan Baekhyun saat ia merasa kalau sudah melakukan kesalahan.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan menaiki tangga untuk memasuki kelas pun –Karena ia baru kembali dari izin ke toilet– melihat aksi Baekhyun –menyiksa diri sendiri.

"Ada yang menghukum diri sendiri rupanya." Sindir Chanyeol dengan nada datar dan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Baekhyun langsung mendelik tak suka padanya.

"Apapun masalahmu. Kembali lah ke kelas , dasar tukang bolos." Kata Chanyeol santai tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun.

"Itu termasuk membolos ya?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil menghela napas panjang karena menurutnya ia menjalankan tugas _mulia_ bukannya membolos seprti anak-anak berandalan di sekolah yang memang tidak ingin belajar. Lagipula, ini bukan kemauannya. Namun, kalimat dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia pun berbalik dan menghadap Baekhyun kembali.

"Tidak masuk ke kelas dan malah berkeliaran. Kalau bukan bolos, lalu apalagi?"

"Aku memang bodoh." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun malah kembali menyalahkan diri sendiri disertai dengan helaan napas yang panjang.

"Kau aneh sekali." Chanyeol pun langsung berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa berniat untuk bertanya apa masalahnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa buntu dalam mencari jalan untuk masalahnya pun berniat untuk meminta bantuan Chanyeol. Ia melangkah menyusul Chanyeol. Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan Chanyeol untuk menghalau jalannya. Padahal tidak ada gunanya sama sekali karena tangan Baekhyun yang –ehem– pendek sesuai dengan tubuhnya, Chanyeol bisa saja berjalan ke samping untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun, sepertinya Baekhyun butuh bantuannya.

"Masalahku,itu." Kata Baekhyun dengan menunjuk map-map yang ia letakkan di tangga yang ia duduki tadi. Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjuk Baekhyun.

"Apa peduliku," Jawabnya ketus dan membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Harusnya kau membantu temanmu." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Aku tidak menganggap kau temanku." Jawab Chanyeol santai dan Baekhyun langsung melototkan matanya tidak percaya akan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hee, kau kejam sekali." Baekhyun membuat raut wajah sesedih mungkin untuk membuat Chanyeol iba yang padahal sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Chanyeol.

"Ini menyangkut dengan nyawaku, asal kau tau." Baekhyun mulai _ngawur_ dengan ucapannya sendiri untuk mendapat _atensi_ dari Chanyeol agar mau membantunya.

"Tidak peduli." Chanyeol langsung melangkah maju untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun –lagi–. Namun, Baekhyun tetap bersikeras menghalang langkah Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Baiklah. Kau mau apa?" Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Kau tau siapa seksi pentas dan tata panggung?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, takut Chanyeol akan memarahinya karena sudah keras kepala meminta bantuan. Chanyeol langsung mendelik pada Baekhyun.

"Kau gila? Aku baru pindah hari ini." Baekhyun tahu itu. Tapi ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang karena tak kunjung mendapat solusi. Baekhyun langsung membuat wajah murungnya dan Chanyeol menatapnya malas.

"Jika kau ingin tau, kenapa tidak datang ke ruangan OSIS untuk menanyakannya?", kalimat yang dituturkan Chanyeol itu langsung membuat Baekhyun berbinar.

"Wah!Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku ya? Kau pintar, Chanyeol!" Puji Baekhyun dengan riang. Lalu ,ia bergegas untuk mengambil _map-map_ nya.

Chanyeol mendengus geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh." Kata Chanyeol dan ia langsung berlalu ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa lagi?" , sahutnya.

"Temani aku kesana,ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan diakhiri cengiran khasnya. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Koridor yang sepi, terasa penuh dengan senandung Baekhyun yang menggema. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkahnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Sebegitu senangnyakah kau,sampai meloncat-loncat seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menghentikan senandungnya dan acara lompat-melompatnya.

"Tentu saja! Jadi aku dapat mengantarkan _map-map_ ini tanpa menyusahkan orang lain." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Kau menyusahkanku." Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun yang sudah ia repotkan.

"Kau kan hanya menemani dan memberi ide. Itu tidak menyusahkan." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan berhenti didepan Chanyeol dan menggoyangkan telunjuk dan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Chanyeol hanya diam memandangnya. Baekhyun mengakhirinya dengan senyuman dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh,tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Baekhyun kembali bersenandung tapi tidak dengan melompat-lompat seperti tadi. Tapi, tiada angin ,tiada topan, Baekhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri. Chanyeol langsung _refleks_ menggenggam lengannya dan langsung membentaknya.

"Bodoh!" Baekhyun langsung merengut kesal dan menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir ini kemauanku untuk tersandung?" dan disambung dengan cibiran yang tak henti-hentinya hingga sampai di ruangan OSIS. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Aku lega sekali sekarang." Sesaat setelah kular dari ruangan OSIS, Baekhyun langsung meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena menjalankan misi rahasianya –mengantarkan _map_ –.

"Ck. Aku jadi bolos gara-gara kau." Chanyeol langsung memutar matanya malas karena ia tidak melihat sedikitpun rasa bersalah dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tertawa garing sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dan berkata _maaf_ padanya.

Lalu, terjadilah keheningan beberapa saat. Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam pun membuka pembicaraan lagi.

Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa terkejut dan menganggap sikap Baekhyun yang aneh , _refleks_ memundurkan kepalanya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak peduli dan kembali mendekatkan kepalanya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi Baekhyun dapat merasakan napas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya.

"Kembali ke kelas?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan –tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol–.

"Tanggung." Lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kesini?" Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang ternyata membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Taman belakang akan ramai jika sedang jam istirahat, tapi kalau sedang jam pelajaran begini ya, sepi.

"Sudah mau istirahat kedua." Baekhyun yang masih _loading_ tidak memahami maksud perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti dari raut wajah Baekhyun pun kembali melanjutkan.

"Tanggung kalau masuk kelas sekarang." Chanyeol langsung berbaring di tengah rerumputan taman itu yang terasa sangat sejuk.

"Tapi, kau kan murid baru." Baekhyun mulai sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah melibatkan Chanyeol akibat kebodohannya sendiri.

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Lagipula yang salah disini kan, bukan aku." Lanjutnya. Dan langsung membuat mata sipit Baekhyun lebih besar dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Maksudnya, _Dia mau mengkambinghitamkannya?!_ Tapi , setelah Baekhyun pikir-pikir lagi. Ini memang salahnya, _sih_. Ya, sudahlah.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan pada pak Jang." Kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit nada penyesalan.

"Terserah kau." Chanyeol menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia malah asyik bermain rumput-rumputan di sekitarnya. Tahu kan, kalau Baekhyun itu tidak bisa diam.

Beberapa saat pun berlalu dengan Baekhyun yang masih setia bermain rerumputan. Padahal sebenarnya ia jengah. Ia sudah bosan melihat rumput terus! Bel tanda istirahat yang kedua pun tak kunjung berbunyi juga.

"Hei,Chanyeol." Dibalas gumaman oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tanpa sadar memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan merengek.

"Aku bosan."

"Yasudah,tidur saja." Tukas Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Baekhyun makin cemberut.

"Kau tidak seru!" Baekhyun berdiri dan mencari sesuatu yang menarik di sekitar taman. Tapi, yang ia lihat hanya segala sesuatu yang berwarna hijau. Eh, tapi ada disana –di sudut taman– ada yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Tunggu sebentar. Baekhyun familiar dengan warna itu. Ia memicingkan matanya dan melihat lebih dekat. Saat ia sadar apa yang dilihatnya ia langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Siapa yang dengan tidak manusiawinya _poop_ di taman sekolah?!" Suara Baekhyun yang melengking itu membuat sesuatu di balik semak-semak –dekat ia berdiri– bergoyang-goyang. Bukan. Bukan karena teriakan _ultrasonic_ nya. Tapi memang ada sesuatu disana. Baekhyun jadi paranoid sendiri. Ia menghibur diri dengan menggumamkan kata ' _ini masih siang,ini masih siang'_ , terus-menerus. Baekhyun penasaran. Jadi ia berjalan mendekat ke semak-semak dan membukanya secara perlahan.

"Akh!" Ia mengutuk semak-semak nya yang bahkan saat tegang seperti ini pun, semak-semak itu masih menyakitinya dengan duri-durinya. _Salahkan diri sendiri yang tak hati-hati,Byun._ Ok, sedikit berdarah, tapi tak apa. Baekhyun masih bisa menahannya. Ia pun berjalan makin masuk ke dalam semak-semak dan melangkah dengan hati-hati. Ia langsung berteriak terkejut karena melihat sesuatu.

"AHH!" Ia refleks menutup matanya. Namun, ia merasa ada yang janggal. Ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan berbulu. Jangan jangan itu– Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk berpikir _positif._ Ia menghela napas sekali, lalu membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia terkejut saat matanya terbuka sempurna.

"He?Kelinci?" Baekhyun malu sendiri karena sudah berteriak di depan kelinci yang tidak ada menyeramkannya sama sekali –malah terlihat menggemaskan–.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah Chanyeol –yang masih telentang di atas rerumputan– sambil menggendong kelincinya.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun. Masih dijawab gumaman oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku dapat sesuatu." Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil terkekeh di akhir.

"Apa? Wanita cantik?" Baekhyun langsung memutar matanya.

"Bukan! Kelinci." Lalu Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengangkat kelincinya tinggi-tinggi. Seperti menggendong anaknya –uhuk.

Lengan Chanyeol yang masih menutup matanya langsung terangkat dan keningnya berkerut. Ia mengambil posisi untuk duduk dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Baekhyun merasa tersinggung karena pertanyaan Chanyeol itu.

"Tentu saja laki-laki!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Sikapmu seperti perempuan." Chanyeol pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan dan kembali menikmati semilir angin.

"Aku tidak!" Baekhyun sepertinya marah karena Chanyeol terang-ternagan mengatakan ia seperti perempuan. Um, mungkin bukan _sepertinya_ tapi Baekhyun _memang_ marah.

"Memangnya membawa kelinci seperti anak perempuan?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol untuk sekedar memastikan ..mungkin? Tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku suka.", ungkapnya dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Namun,masih dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tidak mendapat respon pun menghela napas dan berdiri untuk mengembalikan kelinci itu ke tempatnya tadi –semak-semak–. Chanyeol yang mendengar derap langkah yang menjauh pun membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menyusul Baekhyun. Setelah cukup dekat, Chanyeol mengatakan dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka." Chanyeol tidak melihat ke arah Baekhyun, ia malah memandang hal lain –asal bukan Baekhyun–.

"Apa?" Baekhyun tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol karena suara semilir angin yang cukup meredam suara Chanyeol.

"Tidak jadi." Chanyeol jadi malu sendiri untuk mengatakan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Itu sama seperti menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Ia tadi mengatakan kalau sikap Baekhyun seperti perempuan dan sekarang ia menyuruh untuk melakukan apa yang Baekhyun suka. Chanyeol jadi merasa kalau ia seperti di drama-drama _picisan_ dan membuat ia mendecak malas.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang melangkah menuju semak-semak. _Sepertinya Baekhyun mau mengembalikan kelincinya_ , pikirnya.

"Uh.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kata Baekhyun yang melihat mata kelinci itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Padahal mata kelinci memang seperti itu. Dasar Baekhyun saja yang terlalu mendramatisir.

Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun dapat mendengar apa saja yang dikatakan pada kelinci itu.

"Aku akan kembali besok bersama Kyungsoo dan membawa makanan untukmu. Yang enak!" Baekhyun mengatakannya –berbisik– dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar dan membuat kedua mata sipitnya melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

"Persetan dengan Chanyeol! Dia memang tidak punya perasaan." Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun melontarkan umpatan padanya –secara tidak langsung–.

"Kau harus jaga diri ya." Baekhyun menurunkan kelincinya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya sebantar. _Seperti perpisahan ibu dan anak saja._ Setelah itu kelinci tersebut melompat-lompat menjauhi Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum melihanya.

Baekhyun berbalik, berencana untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang pasti membuatnya bosan setengah mati karena ia hanya telentang saja disini. Baekhyun yang hendak melangkah langsung terhenti karena melihat Chanyeol yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol melirik sekilas tangan Baekhyun yang dililit sapu tangan. Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun terluka karena _terlalu sibuk_ dengan kelinci itu. Belum lagi, ia melihat semak-semak itu memiliki duri-duri yang tajam. Tapi ia tidak _mempedulikannya_. Masa bodoh, pikirnya.

"Si bodoh itu, benar-benar.." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari taman belakang sekolah.

"Hei,Chanyeol! Mau kemana?" Teriak Baekhyu karena Chanyeol sudah hampir sampai ke pintu keluarnya.

"Sebentar lagi istirahat." Jawabnya. Dan Baekhyun pun langsung menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar haus sekarang. Ia sudah menghabiskan 45 menit untuk menjelaskan ia dan Chanyeol yang tidak mengikuti pelajaran Pak Jang. Pak Jang yang keras kepala itu , sampai-sampai memanggil salah satu anggota OSIS untuk memastikan apa yang dibilang Baekhyun bukan kebohongan belaka. Karena Pak Jang tahu kalau Baekhyun pandai dalam pelajaran mengarang. Sedangkan Chanyeol ia masuk ke kelas bersama Baekhyun dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya, tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk meyakinkan pak Jang –dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantunya–.

Baekhyun langsung menghela napas lega saat ia sudah selesai dengan ocehannya. Ia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo di tempat duduknya. Ia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lengan yang ia lipat. Baekhyun benar-benar lelah dan haus, _sungguh_. Baekhyun jadi melewatkan jam istirahat keduanya gara-gara menjelaskan perihalnya dengan Chanyeol –sebenarnya, ini hanya masalahnya. Tidak dengan Chanyeol–. Sekarang, ia harus melanjutkan pelajaran seni musik yang teramat disukainya dengan muka tertekuk. Sayangnya, ia memang sedang tidak _mood_ sekarang karena tingkat kelelahannya sudah diawang-awang.

Ia menjalani pelajaran seni musik dengan wajah malas, tangan yang menopang dagunya dan terus menghela napas. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya, hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mood jelek itu, melihat kutu-kutu kecil – _not balok_ – yang digambar guru sambil sesekali menguap. Padahal, biasanya ia akan semangat sekali untuk mencatatnya. Ia hanya bisa membungkuk dan terus berkata _maaf_ pada guru yang memarahinya karena tertangkap basah tidak memeperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas dan selang beberapa detik, pandangannya kemudian kembali terfokus pada papan tulis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa lonceng surga tidak pernah seindah ini bunyinya. Baekhyun sudah ada di surga? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Sekarang ia sedang bersorak riang –dalam hati, tentunya– karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Ia buru-buru mengemas segala peralatan sekolahnya dan langsung melesat keluar bersama tasnya. Ia butuh makan dan tidur sekarang.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah terburu-burunya menuju halte bus. Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk dan kepalanya menunduk. Ia tidak begitu peduli dan hanya mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk menunggu di halte tersebut. Tapi, lama-kelamaan Baekhyun penasaran dan menoleh pada orang yang menunduk tadi. Baekhyun meneliti penampilan orang tersebut. Ia punya kulit yang putih, tangan lentik,tubuh tegap dan ba–.  
 _Eits, sepertinya ada yang aneh,_ pikir Baekhyun.

Orang itu memiliki kulit yang terlalu putih –pucat,maksud Baekhyun– dan tangan-tangan lentik itu memiliki kuku yang sedikit panjang. Dan Baekhyun mulai bergedik. _Orang ini bukan vampir, kan?_

Baekhyun tahu kalau dia ini laki-laki, tapi ia takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis dan fantasi horror. Ia langsung merinding dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Kata-kata _Vampir_ jadi terus saja mengelilingi saraf pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi resah sendiri. Ia merasa kalau bus hari ini sangat terlambat datangnya.

Orang yang sedari tadi menunduk, tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya. Ah, baru bangun tidur rupanya.

"Aku ketiduran." Gumam orang itu sambil mereganggkan tubuhnya. Bias matahari yang bisa dibilang sangat menyengat di siang yang menjelang sore itu langsung menerpa orang tersebut dan membuat matanya menyipit karena matanya belum membiasakan dengan keadaan cahaya sekitar.

"Mataharinya terik sekali." Tanpa sadar ia bergumam, dan gumaman ini berhasil didengar oleh indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung melebarkan matanya –sedikit–.

 _Bukankah vampir tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari?_ , kalimat yang muncul tiba-tiba di kepala Baekhyun langsung membuatnya makin pusing. Ia harus segera kembali ke rumah dengan selamat,pikirnya.

"Ah,alamat ini." Orang –yang daritadi disangka _vampir_ oleh Baekhyun– itu membuka sebuah kertas yang didalamnya berisi sebuah alamat yang tidak diketahuinya. Tujuannya adalah kesana. Tapi, karena ia tertidur tadi, ia jadi belum sempat menanyakan letak alamat yang tertera. Orang itu melihat seorang siswa yang berseragam lengkap dan hendak bertanya padanya.

"Mungkin dia tau." Dan ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat bus sedang menepi pun –entah kenapa– senang bukan main. Ia merasa aura-aura dingin berada disekitarnya. Padahal itu karena dia sendiri yang _paranoid_.

Bus itu berhenti dan pintunya terbuka otomatis. Baekhyun sudah kenal dengan supirnya karena ia langganan bus jam segini yang supirnya tidak berganti.

"Hai,Pam-" Baekhyun yang hendak menyapa paman Seo langsung mendadak menjadi patung –yang berarti, ia juga menahan napasnya– karena sebuah suara yang menerpa telinganya.

"Hei,anak muda." Baekhyun ingat kalau yang tadi di halte bus hanya ia dan seorang yang mirip _vampir_ –menurut Baekhyun–. Jadi, biar Baekhyun asumsikan kalau orang yang sedang memanggilnya adalah orang yang mirip _vampir_ itu. Baekhyun merinding bukan main. Ia langsung meloncat ke dalam bus dan menyuruh paman Seo –si supir bis– untuk langsung jalan saja. Paman Seo yang melihat Baekhyun panik begitu hanya menuruti perkataannya saja.

Sedangkan orang yang ditinggalkan, terdiam sejenak karena kaget akan tingkah Baekhyun. Lalu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang memang berbeda."

Orang itu pikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak mau membantunya. Padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu kalau orang itu hanya orang biasa –bukan vampir seperti pikirannya– yang hanya ingin menanyakan alamat. Perlu kalian ketahui, Baekhyun benar-benar penakut untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki _manly –_ menurutnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 4 dan Baekhyun benar-benar lelah, bahkan lelahnya dua kali lipat dari sebelum pulang sekolah! Karena di bus, Baekhyun yang sedang panik tidak bosan-bosannya terus mengoceh pada paman Seo tentang _vampir_ dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman dan kadang tertawa seolah-olah ia menganggap Baekhyun bercanda. Padahal, Baekhyun tidak!

Baekhyung langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan salam. Tahu kenapa? Baekhyun tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya pergi karena urusan pekerjaan. Baekhyun juga tidak tinggal di rumah besarnya. Ia memilih untuk tinggal di rumah kecil yang memang dulu ditinggali keluarganya sebelum membeli rumah yang lebih besar. Baekhyun tidak suka rumah yang terlalu besar kalau ia tinggal sendiri. Ia menganggap kalau itu terlalu menyeramkan.

Baekhyun punya seorang saudara laki-laki. Kakaknya,Baekbeom. Kakaknya juga sedang di luar negeri. Urusan pendidikan. Orang tua Baekhyun selalu mengirimkan uang bulanan pada Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun merasa tidak harus selalu tergantung pada itu. Uang kiriman orang tuanya kan bisa dipakai untuk kebutuhan yang mendesak. Jadi ia bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu _cafe_ dekat rumahnya sebagai seorang pelayan –kadang-kadang juga sebagai kasir–.

Jika kalian berpikir uang kiriman dari orang tua Baekhyun tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehingga memaksa Baekhyun untuk bekerja paruh waktu, maka hentikanlah pemikiran itu. Ayah Baekhyun adalah direktur salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea dan sekarang sedang bekerja di cabangnya di Amerika. Sedangkan ibu Baekhyun adalah seorang _desaigner_ yang cukup terkenal di Canada dan sedang mengerjakan _proyek Fashion show_ di sana. Baekhyun merasa bekerja paruh waktu juga tidak ada ruginya, selain mendapat uang saku tambahan ia kan juga bisa lebih mandiri –dan lebih _cool_ dihadapan wanita–.

Baekhyun yang sudah beberapa waktu hidup sendiri, mengharuskannya agar dapat mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah. Memasak,misalnya. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu terampil, tapi –menurutnya– masakannya cukup enak.

Baekhyun yang baru pulang dari sekolah itu pun langsung bergegas mengganti baju dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia butuh _penyegaran_.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 malam dan Baekhyun telah rapi dengan pakaian _casual_ nya. Kaos putih yang kemudia dipadukan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru serta celana _jeans_ hitam panjang membaluti kakinya. Baekhyun dapat membuat siapa saja terpesona dengan penampilan santainya –tak terkecuali seorang pria–.

Baekhyun pun menyandang tas ranselnya dan bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Setelah tadi mandi dan mengisi perut,tentunya. Ia mengunci rumahnya dan berjalan keluar dengan santai serta senyuman yang terus melekat di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di _Tusesia's cafe_ pada pukul 6.40 –dengan jalan kaki,karena memang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya–. Ia langsung menyapa pekerja lain yang sudah sampai duluan.

"Yo!Semua!" sapanya dengan nada riang dan ditanggapi senyuman oleh rekan kerjanya.

Ia menghampiri Luhan –pemilik cafe _Tusesia_ – lalu menepuh bahunya pelan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman mesum –menurut Luhan–.

Luhan yang sedang mengelap dan merapikan meja pun ikut tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian. Ia mendorong kepala Baekhyun dan langsung membuat si pemilik kepala mengaduh.

"Ya!Kenapa malah mendorongku?" Baekhyun mengusap-usap dahinya dan mendelik tak suka pada Luhan.

"Cuci piring sana. Jangan menggodaku!" Kata Luhan dengan percaya diri dan hal itu mebuat Baekhyun tertawa.

Sedikit penjelasan tentang Luhan, pria yang mengaku paling _manly_ diantara pria _manly_ yang ada di dunia ini. Padahal ia punya hati selembut kapas dan wajah semanis madu. Ok, _berlebihan._ Ia mengaku manly, tapi suka dengan bunga-bungaan _,apa-apaan itu._ Terlihat dari nama cafe nya. Ia menamakan nya sendiri tanpa persutujuan pemilik asli –orang tuanya–. Tusesia; _Tulip,Rose_ dan _Amborsia_. Uhh, _girly_ sekali. Ia pecinta segala jenis bunga kecuali _rafflesia arnoldi_ tentunya. Luhan juga menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia yang sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Luhan lebih tua satu tahun dari Baekhyun,tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak mau menyebutnya dengan panggilan senior. Ia merasa wajah Luhan tidak cocok untuk itu. Jika Baekhyun sudah mengatakan itu pada Luhan,Luhan akan memukuli kepalanya habis-habisan karena ia paham maksud Baekhyun dengan _'tidak cocok'_ karena wajahnya yang seprti perempuan dan awet muda –untuk yang satu ini, Luhan mensyukurinya–. Hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun senang menggodanya dan kadang mengolok-olok kesukaannya. Lagipula Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar marah padanya. Jadi, tidak apa kan kalau bercanda sesekali? Tidak enak kan, kalau hidup ini terlalu _monoton._

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah selesai mengganti baju dengan seragam _cafe-_ nyadan sekarang ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membersihkan piring-piring –seperti yang diinstruksikan Luhan– yang sebelumnya digunakan para koki disana untuk membuat kue yang akan dipajangkan di _etalase._ Baekhyun mulai membersihkan piring-piring itu sambil sesekali bersenandung.

Beberapa saat, dengan Baekhyun yang masih manuruh fokusnya pada piring. Tiba-tiba ia kecipratan sendiri dengan air sabunnya,tepat pada matanya. Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang sering mengatakan diri sendiri bodoh. _Well,_ mungkin memang itu kenyataannya.

"Akh!Mataku!", Baekhyun mengibas-ngibas tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa menggigit pedas yang ada pada matanya. Namun, itu tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"LUHAN! TOLONG AKU!"

Teriakan melengking Baekhyun membuat Luhan yang asyik mengelap meja langsung terkejut dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Mataku. Mataku." , sahut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk matanya.

"Matamu kenapa?", Luhan mulai berujar dengan nada yang agak santai sekarang. Karena, awalnya Luhan pikir Baekhyun berteriak karena terjadi kebakaran atau banjir bandang di dapurnya,atau malah mungkin tanah longsor?! Lupakan. Imajinasi Luhan kadang terlalu tinggi.

"Kemasukan air sabun." Adu Baekhyun dengan nada rengekan. Seolah-olah ia adalah bocah 8 tahun yang direbut permennya.

"Itu saja pun. Sini." Luhan memutar matanya bosan. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan mulai meniup-niupkan udara ke mata Baekhyun untuk membantu menghilangkan rasa perihnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun menggangguk. "Tapi masih perih." Rengeknya kembali.

"Pergi cuci muka sana! Dasar manja."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun pergi menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi pegawai _Tutesia cafe_ karena banyaknya pelanggan hari ini. Pada hari-hari biasanya cafe milik Luhan ini memang sudah sangat padat. Namun, kepadatannya meningkat 2 kali lipat pada hari ini. Luhan juga bingung akan alasannya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Yang penting cafenya mendapat keuntungan.

Luhan yang hendak mengunci pintu cafenya pun seketika berhenti saat mendengar lengkingan Baekhyun.

"Luhan!Tunggu aku!"

Dan menyusul Luhan keluar cafe. Baekhyun pun keluar dari sana setelah menutup semua lampu-lampu yang menyala. Luhan mengunci pintu cafe dan berjalan ke arah mobil yang terparkir di seberang cafe. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti saja. Lagipula,kalau ia mau berjalan ke rumahnya pun harus menyebrang terlebih dahulu juga.

"Mau diantar pulang?" Tawar Luhan.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan naik bus saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu." Luhan pun berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati."

"Kau juga." Mobil yang dinaiki Luhan pun melesat pergi.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Lelah sekali."

Pemuda yang mengendarai mobil yang dinaiki Luhan pun terkekeh.

"Kau seperti baru pertama kali bekerja saja."

Kris –nama pemuda itu– mengulas senyuman simpul saat melihat Luhan –dari kaca mobil– meregangkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya.

"Yah. Kau tau, aku juga manusia yang bisa remuk." Jawab Luhan dengan sinis dan dibalas kekehan oleh Kris.

"Berhentilah tertawa seperti itu! Kau seperti om-om mesum." Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"Aku tau, kalau aku ini tampan." Jawab Kris dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu." Luhan membalasnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Oh,terima kasih. _Sweetheart_. Aku memang menawan." Kris mulai menyeringai melihat Luhan yang mulai naik pitam.

"Oh, _gosh._ Berhentilah menggodaku seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan!" Luhan mulai menggebu-gebu saat membalas argumen Kris dan dibalas tawa renyah olehnya.

Kris berdehem sejenak untuk meredakan tawanya.

"Nogomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun. Dia hiperaktif sekali,ya. Bahkan dengan pelanggan sekalipun." Terang Kris yang mulai tertarik dengan pmbicaraan tentang Baekhyun.

"Itu yang membuat cafe _Tusesia_ ramai, kau tau."

Respon dari Luhan itu membuat Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah-olah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Karena dia, cafe ku jadi terkenal dengan pelayanannya yang ramah." Kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas karena mengingat tingkah Baekhyun yang membuat siapa saja senang melihatnya.

"Begitukah?"

"Yah, begitulah." Senyuman masih tercetak jelas di wajah Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, aku rasa kau harus memberinya _bonus_ lain waktu." Usul Kris sambil menatap Luhan dari kaca mobil.

"Bonus apanya! Dia saja masih berhutang padaku!" Nah, Luhan mulai murka lagi.

"Hutang?" Kris mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Luhan menghela napas.

"Baekhyun sedikit ceroboh. Dia pernah menghancurkan sedikit properti cafeku. Memecahkan piring atau gelas yang ada di cafe."

Kris melirik sebentar –karena ia masih menyetir dan harus fokus ke jalanan– ke arah Luhan yang sepertinya larut dalam ceritanya.

"Ia bahkan pernah dengan tidak sengaja menginjak leher _peony_ dan _peony_ –nama kucing Luhan– harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan dirawat inap selama 3 hari!"

Kris tersenyum mendengar celotehan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat.

"Dia bahkan pernah memecahkan koleksi-koleksi _sanrio_ ku." Luhan mengakhirinya dengan nada sendu dan muka cemberut yang megundang tawa dari Kris.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Emosi Luhan mulai meluap-luap –lagi.

"Hanya ingin." Jawab Kris masih dengan tawanya dan membuat Luhan menekuk mukanya kesal. Mereka terus melempar ejekan dan olokan yang terus dimenangkan oleh Kris dan diakhiri dengan Luhan yang kesal. Dan begitu terus hingga mereka sampai pada tujuan masing-masing.


	3. Chapter 3

Haloooooo~

Maapkan karena ngaret update:'

Seiring bertambahnya usia jadi yah begitulah(?)

Makasih yang udah review, ngefollow dan ngekaporit:3 Kalian menambah semangatku:'

Chapter ini lebih pendek, jadi harap dimaklumi:v

Sekian cuapcuapnya,

...Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sang fajar bersinar amat terang. Se-terang _mood_ Baekhyun sekarang.

Ia berjalan ke sekolah dengan senyum mengembang. Chanyeol yang notabene satu bus dengannya –untuk berangkat ke sekolah– itu dan berjalan di belakang Baekhyun,menatapnya aneh dan memutuskan untuk mendahului Baekhyun. _Daripada ketularan sinting_ ,pikirnya.

Kau tau Baekhyun seperti itu karena apa? Kemarin di bus saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah selepas kerja, ia menemukan uang sebesar 5000 _won_ yang tergeletak tanpa ada pemiliknya. Baekhyun langsung mengambilnya dan memekik girang. Ia terkikik sendiri saat mengingat hal tersebut. Banyak murid yang melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan _'apa ia sudah gila?'._ Sedangkan, banyak juga yang tak peduli karena sudah tahu bagaimana watak si Byun ini.

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan kikikannya pun langsung berjalan ke kelas untuk menemui Kyungsoo –sahabatnya–.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Baekhyun di kelas masih dengan senyum mengembangnya, ia langsung disuguhi adegan baku hantam yang merusak pemandangan –menurutnya– dan membuat senyumnya luntur seketika.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku,brengsek!"

Ok,umpatan itu mencemari gendang telinga Baekhyun yang masih bebas polusi.

"Kau yang salah disini." Itu Chanyeol yang membalas umpatan itu dengan santai dan muka datar.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Jadi menyingkirlah!" Chanyeol yang semula melindungi korban _bully-_ an langsung di dorong dengan keras oleh Sujeong. Namun, Chanyeol tidak menyerah dan tetap menghadangnya.

"Kau sudah bosan bernafas, ya?" Ucap Sujeong dengan penuh penekanan dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol dengan penuh amarah. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

Seisi kelas hanya menonton film gratis tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk melaporkan pada guru. Para gadis hanya mencari tempat aman,takut dijadikan bahan _bully_ an selanjutnya oleh Sujeong yang terkenal bengis,bebal dan yang terpenting, tidak tahu malu. Yang laki-laki malah _mengkompor-kompori_ untuk langsung saja ke inti dengan pukul-memukul. Yang paling tenang disini adalah Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil posisi di sudut kelas dan mengerjakan pekerjaan tangannya. Saat Sujeong yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol bagian mejanya karena aksi dorong-mendorong dengan korban _bully-_ an pun tidak dipedulikannya. Ia hanya berdecak malas dan disinilah ia di sudut ruangan kelas.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di pintu pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain melihatnya saja.

Satu pukulan melayang di sudut kiri bibir Chanyeol dan membuat para gadis memekik. Baekhyun yang sedang menyaksikannya pun langsung membulatkan matanya.

Hingga sampai tiga pukulan yang Sujeong layangkan pada wajah Chanyeol, tak kunjung ia dapat balasan. Sujeong mulai menatap remeh pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau membalas, heh?" Tanya Sujeong sarkastik.

"Kau lepaskan dia dan selesaikan ini denganku." Tantang Chanyeol dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Wah,mau menjadi pahlawan di pagi bolong ternyata." Pernyataan Sujeong tersebut disambut gelak tawa dari kedua anak buahnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Dia anak yang menuntut keadilan dan perdamaian. Pikir Baekhyun, pikir.

 _Ah,ada ide._

Tarik nafas, buang. Tarik nafas, buang.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ambang pintu dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol! Kau dipanggil Bu guru Han!"

Suara melengking Baekhyun seketika membuat Sujeong dan Chanyeol menghentikan pertikaian mereka dan membuat Sejeong mendengus kesal.

Baekhyun yang sudah berteriak itu langsung bersembunyi di celah antara kelasnya dengan kelas 2-4. Baekhyun bukannya takut untuk berkelahi. Ia hanya malas untuk mencari masalah.

"Kita selesaikan ini, nanti." Tutur Sujeong dengan nada mengancam dan setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kelas 2-3.

Chanyeol lalu menghampiri korban _bully_ -an Sujeong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Korban itu mendongak dan mengangguk. Chanyeol pun berlalu dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Ia merasa urat wajahnya kaku sekarang.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol yang melewatinya pun langsung menyusulnya.

.

.

.

"Kuat juga,dia."

Chanyeol membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang terdapat bercak darah. Matanya juga sedikit lebam. Ia merutuk Sujeong yang temperamental.

Bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau,tidak apa?", Tanya Baekhyun dengan kepala yang _menyembul_ ke dalam toilet. Pertanyaanya hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Chanyeol.

"Sujeong itu beringas. Jangan terlalu berurusan dengannya."

"Kalau kau jadi aku,kau akan diam saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ya,tidak _sih._ Tapi tetap saja-"

Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong karena suara semburan air yang keluar dari wastafel. Baekhyun hanya memfokuskan retina matanya pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan memandangi seperti itu. Nanti, jatuh cinta." Baekhyun langsung mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"Kau punya _syndrom_ narsis, ya?" Chanyeol pun terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Aku bicara kenyataan."

"Terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun pun ikut masuk ke dalam Toilet. Ia melemparkan sebuah handuk ke arah Chanyeol dan ditangkap dengan sempurna.

"Bersihkan. Kalau tidak mau ditanyakan oleh guru-guru."

Chanyeol menatap handuknya sebentar lalu bergumam ' _terima kasih'_ saat membersihkan wajahnya. Chanyeol melakukan itu agar tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun dan Yap, itu berhasil. Baekhyun mungkin harus mengecek telinganya ke dokter, nanti.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah bel istirahat kedua, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju kantin. Pada istirahat pertama mereka tidak sempat mengisi perut, karena jam istirahat itu digunakan para guru untuk mengharuskan semua murid mengikuti seminar di aula sekolah. Ya, tapi guru memberi toleransi untuk memperpanjang istirahat kedua agar murid-murid dapat makan pada saat itu. Setelah sampai di tengah koridor, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti, Baekhyun pun jadi ikut berhenti.

"Kau kenapa, Soo?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan khawatir karena Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

"Baek,aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Kyungsoo pun langsung berbalik dan melesat pergi.

"Eh?Hei!"

"Pesan dulu makanannya,Baek! Ini sudah mau keluar,argh!" Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Beberapa saat berpikir, ia baru ter- _connect_ dengan situasi ini. Ia bergum bergumam _'baiklah'_ dan berjalan masuk menuju kantin. Sepertinya, Baekhyun butuh untuk ganti _processor._ Dia bahkan lebih parah dari _pentium I._

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju _counter_ makanan. Sepertinya, makanan hari ini sangat enak. Terbukti dengan banyaknya siswa yang mengantri sangat panjang.

"Uwah!Steak!" Mata Baekhyun berbinar seketika saat melihat menu makanan hari ini.

"Bibi! Aku mau 3 porsi!" Baekhyun berkata dengan semangatnya. Tapi, kenapa 3? Satu untuk Kyungsoo dan 2 sisanya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air liur saat ia membayangkan melahap steaknya –karena steak buatan kantin terkenal enak–.

"Ah,Baekhyun?" Sapa Bibi Nam –penjaga kantin–

Baekhyun cengengesan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku mau 3, bi."

Iya membalas Baekhyun dengan senyuman, lalu, bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Uh,Baekhyun. Bisa bantu bibi sebentar?" Bibi Nam memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ha?"

"Bisa kan, nak Baekhyun?" Ok, sekarang bibi Nam mulai menggunakan sedikit aegyo pada Baekhyun. Dan, uh.. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak ini.

Satu helaan napas terbebas dari bibir tipisnya, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Ini sudah menit ke-8 Baekhyun membantu bibi Nam dan gerakan tangannya tidak berhenti sama sekali untuk menghidangkan makanan. Dia mulai merasa ada sengatan listrik ditangannya –kesemutan–. Belum lagi, Kyungsoo yang belum sama sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jangan kan batang hidung, bayangannya saja belum nampak.

"Antarkan ini ke meja 18,Baekhyun." Teriak bibi Nam.

"Baik,bi."

Baekhyun merutuk orang yang meminta pesanan agar diantarkan ke mejanya, bukannya datang dan mengambil sendiri. _Dasar orang malas._

Baekhyun sampai di meja 18, orang itu duduk membelakanginya. Baekhyun meletakkan makanannya dengan _ogah-ogahan_.

"Silahkan menikmati." Lalu ia melenggang pergi.

"Kau?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh saat ia merasa kenal dengan suara _bass_ ini.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melihat Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilan seperti bibi di kedai pinggir jalan yang menyajikan _soju_ pada pekerja kantoran yang lelah dengan menggunakan celemek lusuh dan sapu tangan yang menutupi bagian rambutnya.

"Sedang bekerja paruh waktu?", tanya Chanyeol dengan menampirkan senyum mengejeknya yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun mengukir senyuman manisnya –yang mengandung makna di dalamnya–.

"Kau ingin memesan lagi, Tuan?" Baekhyun sengaja menekankan pada kata _'tuan'_ dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya ingin membalasmu." Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Membalas apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Karena sudah membantuku kemarin dan hari ini."

"Ah,itu.. Tidak apa." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"BAEKHYUN!" Bibi Nam yang kewalahan menangani cacing-cacing yang kelaparan yang sedang mengantri pun segera berteriak memanggil Baekhyun.

"IYA,BI!" Setelah menjawab panggilan bibi Nam, Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Aku kembali dulu." Dan dijawab gumaman oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah counter makanan, dan langsung memberikan Baekhyun 2 porsi steak yang terbungkus rapi.

"Antarkan ini ke universitas sebelah ya,Baekhyun." Setelah mengatakan itu, bibi Nam langsung kemabali pada kesibukannya membagi-bagi makanan.

"Ambil bayarannya, 17.000 won." Sahut bibi Nam kemudian. Karena yang memesan steak tersebut bukan dari kawasan sekolah, maka mereka harus membayar dengan harga yang pihak kantin tentukan. Sangking terkenalnya steak di kantin sekolah ini, kadang beberapa mahasiswa di universitas sebelah –berjarak 4 sampai 5 rumah– memesannya juga lewat telepon bibi Nam.

"Baiklah,bi." Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"APA?! Tapi,bi.."

"Orang dari fakultas seni, namanya– Baiklah sebentar,nak. Astaga."

Bibi Nam makin kewalahan mengurus anak-anak yang beringas jika sudah menyangkut makanan ini.

"Namanya siapa,bi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Hei!Kalian harus mengantri!" Suara bibi Nam mulai murka. Posisi Baekhyun pun mulai tergeser-geser karen siswa-siswa lain yang mulai mendorong-dorong. Ok, Baekhyun tidak ingin kejadian OSIS kemarin terulang lagi.

"BIBI!" Percuma, suara Baekhyun bahkan tidak terdengar sama sekali dan teredam oleh teriakan-teriakan siswa lainnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Bahkan, suaranya yang sangat melengking itu tidak dapat terdengar oleh bibi Nam. Habislah sudah ia. Baekhyun harus menanyakan satu-persatu mahasiswa fakultas seni, siapa yang memesan steak. Sampai menit ke-2, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya berdiri dan terus memperhatikan steak yang terbungkus rapi tersebut. Ia tidak tahu, harus bagaimana sekarang.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuat ia menoleh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya orang itu.

"Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun dengan sedikit merengek.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan pandangan aneh pada Baekhyun, "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Bantu aku." Masih dengan nada merengeknya Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menunduk. Oke, Baekhyun tidak sadar dengan nada merengeknya.

"Membantu apa?"

"Mangantarkan ini." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sekantung plastik yang berisi 2 porsi steak ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menurunkan kantung plastik yang Baekhyun pegang yang membuat otomatis tangan mereka bersentuhan dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah malasnya.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan cengengesan dan membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya jenuh.

"Kau tau namanya kan kali ini?" Chanyeol memastikan. Karena kalau jika tidak tahu, maka habislah sudah ia. Dia sebagai murid baru , akan kembali membolos dan merusak reputasi–

"Tidak."

–nya.

Baekhyun yang menjawab tanpa rasa berdosa dengan tawa renyahnya itu membuat Chanyeol mulai kesal.

"Kau bodoh ya?!" Baekhyun langsung cemberut saat Chanyeol memarahinya dengan kata ' _bodoh'_ –lagi.

"Aku sudah berusaha bertanya. Tapi bibi Nam tidak bisa menjawab." Baekhyun menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol dan menunjuk pada bibi Nam –yang bahkan tidak tampak sama sekali– karena tertutupi oleh _massa_.

"Aish." Chanyeol mulai merasa kesal dengan keadaan ini.

"Tapi aku tau kalau yang memesan adalah mahasiswa fakultas seni." Kata Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyumannya. Namun , ketika Chanyeol mendelik tajam padanya, senyumnya langsung luntur seketika.

"Lalu,kau akan bertanya pada seluruh mahasiswa fakultas seni, begitu?" Chanyeol mulai tersulut emosi dengan kebodohan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Mungkin.." Jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Argh! Aku bisa gila." Chanyeol mulai mendumel tidak jelas karena darahnya yang sudah setengah mendidih karena tingkah Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun daripada menambah sakit kepalanya.

"He? Kau tidak membantu?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya santai.

"Oh,baiklah." Baekhyun langsung menunduk lesu dan kembali pada kesibukan –memandang kantung plastik–nya.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo belum kembali?" Monolognya sendiri karena ia sudah kepalang frustasi sekarang.

Setelah 7 langkah Chanyeol berjalan, ia merasa bersalah pada orang yang menolongnya –Baekhyun–. Harusnya ia membalas bantuannya kan?

Chanyeol langsung berbalik dengan langkah besar-besar dan berhenti di depan Baekhyun.

"Kubantu kau mengantarkannya."

Senyuman Baekhyun langsung mengembang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun– sedang ada di kawasan luar sekolah dan berjalan menuju universitas _Glown_ tempat mahasiswa tersebut memesan.

"Aku akan menemukan orangnya bagaimanapun caranya!" Kata Baekhyun dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Chanyeol dapat merasakan ada api disekitar kepala Baekhyun.

"Steaknya, tidak dingin?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menunjuk plastik yang digenggam Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"Bibi,menggunakan _hot plate_. Jadi, tidak akan cepat dingin." Jelas Baekhyun sambil mengoyang-goyangkan sedikit kantung plastik yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara menemukannya?", Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya pada jalanan. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan sedikit mendongak –karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka–. Baekhyun terus melihatnya beberapa detik dan kemudian menunduk untuk melihat langkah kakinya.

"Belum, _sih_." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan lesu sambil menendang-nendang batu-batu kecil yang mengahalangi jalannya –padahal tidak–.

Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

Baekhyun langsung membolakan matanya dan menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"HEE?! Kenapa?!" Respon berlebihan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kau mau menginap disana,ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sarkartis.

"Tentu tidak!"

"Makanya itu. Aku sudah tau bagaimana."

"Bagaimana apanya?" Baiklah,Otak Baekhyun sedang lampu merah dan Chanyeol langsung merotasikan matanya dan berdecak malas.

"Mengantarkan itu, _lah_." Chanyeol menunjuk steak yang dibawa Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"Oh.." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. 2 detik kemudian Baekhyun langsung tersadar dan senyumannya langsung mengembang.

"Benarkah?!" Tanyanya dengan binar di matanya dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"Bodoh." Lalu Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum cerah di belakangnya. Baekhyun pun memutuskan buru-buru menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan memasuki universitasnya.

"Tunggu aku, Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

"Ah,terima kasih,ya sudah mengantarkan ini." Tutur seorang mahasiswa seraya tersenyum kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membalas senyumannya.

Baiklah,jika ini bukan karena ide Chanyeol, maka mungkin saja mereka tidak akan menemukannya walaupun sudah mencari 3 hari 2 malam. Karena –demi apa– universitas ini lebih besar dari yang Baekhyun kira.

Chanyeol yang memiliki otak _brilliant_ –jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun– menyarankan kepada Baekhyun untuk mengatakan saja ke ruang _audio_ universitas dan meminta mahasiswa yang bertugas untuk menyampaikannya lewat _microphone_ -nya. Dan berkat itu mereka berhadapan dengan orang yang berdiri di depan mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum –menjijikan– dan memandang kantung plastik bawaannya.

"Baiklah,kami per–"

"Namamu siapa?" Chanyeol langsung terkejut dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari Baekhyun. _Apa-apaan dia. Mau mencoba modus,he?_ , batin Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Orang itu menjawab dengan wajah bingung –idiot– nya karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun.

"Kubilang,siapa namamu?" Baekhyun menanyakan ini, tentu saja bukan karena ia tertarik pada mahasiswa ini. Tapi, mungkin saja Baekhyun mendapat kesulitan yang terjadi di universitas ini kan? Jadi,ia punya orang yang bisa ia tanyakan. Baekhyun pun tertawa licik dengan strategi yang – menurutnya– sangat bagus itu.

"Ah, aku Jongin. Kim Jongin." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih bingung kenapa anak SMA ini menanyakan nama padanya.

"Oh,baiklah. Kami pergi dulu,Jongin." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk segera keluar dari universitas itu dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan sok akrab kepada Jongin. Chanyeol yang ditarik pun hanya pasrah saja dan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun membawanya.

Setelah Baekhyun menarik –menyeret– Chanyeol sampai ke luar universitas, ia langsung berjalan berbelok ke arah kanan. Chanyeol langsung mempelototkan matanya.

"H-Hei!" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya. Namun,sia-sia karena Baekhyun malah makin menyeretnya. Ia mencoba lagi untuk melepaskan tangan Baekhyun pada lengannya dan Chanyeol menyerah karena ia hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang jika ia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya dengan baik.

"Kau mau kemana?!" Chanyeol mulai meninggikan suaranya karena Baekhyun makin menariknya dengan _membabi buta._

"Ssst.. Diamlah."

"Aku tidak mau membolos,pendek!" Baekhyun langsung berhenti seketika saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata _keramat_ itu. Baiklah, Baekhyun akui dia memang pendek. Tapi, tidak usah menghina juga! Baekhyun orang yang tau diri, _kok_ –menurutnya.

"Jangan ucapkan itu!" Kata Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sangar padahal malah terlihat seperti kebalikannya –manis– sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa? Pendek?" Chanyeol berniat untuk menggoda Baekhyun sedikit.

"Kubilang, jangan ucapkan itu!" Baekhyun mulai marah dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Pen–"

"Kak." Perkataan Chanyeol langsung terpotong karena anak kecil yang menarik-narik celananya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendadak menjadi patung dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sedetik kemudia, Chanyeol sadar dan langsung menyamakan tingginya dengan si anak kecil –berjongkok–.

"Ada apa?" Anak kecil itu masih diam dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Baekhyun masih dalam mode _freeze_ nya dan membuat Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Hei." Panggil Chanyeol sambil menyikut sedikit kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung sadar dari _dunia_ -nya.

"Ha?" Chanyeol mengarahkan kepalanya pada si anak kecil. Baekhyun yang mengerti pun ikut berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil tersebut.

"Ada apa,dik?" Tutur Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Namun, Chanyeol melihat ada yang aneh pada anak kecil ini. Chanyeol bersumpah –demi apapun– ia melihat anak kecil itu menyeringai. _What the– anak-anak kecil sekarang begini rupanya?_ , Batinnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya,kak."

"Baiklah."

Setelah kepergian anak itu pun Chanyeol makin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol,mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus menunggu si anak kecil.

"Kembali ke sekolah." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergiannya tanpa berniat untuk menghentikannya. Lagipula,Chanyeol kan sudah membantunya. Jadi,tidak ada alasan untuk Bakhyun menahan Chanyeol agar mau menemani atau bersamanya terus.

 _Bersama,Byun?_

 _Oh,jadi kau ingin terus bersama Chanyeol_?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat suara-suara batinnya menyeruak. Ia mulai tidak waras,pikirnya.

TAK!

Tiba-tiba ada seperti suara letusan berbunyi. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun Baekhyun yang penasaran pun mengikuti suara tersebut. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara tersebut –karena ia belum jauh– pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"SEKARANG!"

Baekhyun mendengar banyak suara anak kecil dari semak-semak yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia malah makin mendekati suara tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya. Cukup sakit, _sih_.

 _Tapi,kok lengket?_

Baekhyun meraba-raba kepalanya.

"Telur?", monolognya dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun dilempari kedua dan ketiga kalinya. Tapi si bodoh Byun –menurut Chanyeol– masih tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau kemana,adik kecil?" Baekhyun malah makin mendekati semak-semak yang menjadi sumber lemparan-lemparan telurnya. Baekhyun kembali terkena lemparan telurnya. Chanyeol mulai resah dan geram melihatnya. Ia berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan langsung merengkuhnya.

"Eh,kok tiba-tiba jadi gelap dan.. hangat?" Baekhyun memang terbukti lebih parah dari _pentium I._

Baekhyun mendongak, "Chanyeol?"

"Kau, benar-benar bodoh." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendah dan mendesis karena ia terkena lemparan telur-telur itu demi melindungi Baekhyun.

Dalam alam bawah sadarnya,

Baekhyun..

 _Terpesona_.


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooooo~

Maapkan karena ngaret update:'

Makasih yang udah ngefollow, ngereview sama ngekaporitin

Sedikit cuap", aku ada satu ff oneshot yang bersarang di folder.

Kemungkinan akan ku post. Mungkin. XD

Ok gtu aja.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minta maaf, cepat!" Chanyeol jengah dengan anak-anak yang dihadapannya kini. Mereka sedang ingin merayakan ulang tahun teman kakaknya. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu siapa itu. Dan hanya diberi tahu kalau akan ada anak SMA yang akan kesana. Karena hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ada disana saat itu, mereka menganggap kalau Baekhyun lah orangnya. Karena kakak dari salah satu anak kecil tersebut mengatakan kalau temannya laki-laki dan sedikit pendek. Dan satu kesimpulan yang diambil Chanyeol, ternyata anak-anak ini satu spesies dengan Baekhyun. Manis tapi bodoh.

 _Wah,hold on,dude. Apa kau baru saja mengatakan Baekhyun manis,Park?_

Chanyeol langsung melototkan mata tidak percaya dengan kata batinnya yang merusak kesucian otaknya. Padahal sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud begitu, _sungguh_.

 _Ah,masa sih?_

Ia pun berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Maafkan kami ya,kak." Kata anak-anak kecil itu dengan nada penuh penyesalan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi merasa canggung. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut anak kecil tersebut –yang tadi berbicara dengannya– dan membuat anak kecil itu mendongak dan membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih,kak."

"Sama-sama." Anak-anak itu pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

 _Krik.. Krik.._

"Eum,Chanyeol." Baekhyun yang memang tidak suka diam dan benci kesunyian mulai membuka pembicaraan. Namun,pada detik ke-4 Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawabnya, Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol –disampingnya– dan mendapati kalau Chanyeol sudah berjalan menjauh untuk kembali ke kawasan sekolah.

"Tunggu aku!" Baekhyun pun mengejar Chanyeol yang hanya berjalan santai. Dua langkah Baekhyun maka sama dengan satu langkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mendengus geli melihat Baekhyun –tanpa diketahuinya– karena kaki-kakinya yang pendek.

.

.

.

Tak terhitung, sudah 2 bulan Chanyeol bersekolah di _DoWhite_ –sekolahnya sekarang–. Dan tak terhitung juga frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun. Semenjak kejadian lempar-melempar telur yang terjadi, ia menjadi sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak –Chanyeol tidak peduli– tapi Baekhyun selalu ada dimana pun ia berada, terutama di kawasan sekolah. Seperti sekarang ini, di taman belakang sekolah Baekhyun sedang memberi makan si kelinci dan Chanyeol tentu saja sedang merelaksasikan tubuhnya.

"Kau makan banyak sekali." Ketus Baekhyun pada si kelinci. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh melihat bagaimana cara kelinci itu makan. Di taman belakang memang ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun, selama 10 menit mereka istirahat, hanya Baekhyun lah yang terus mengoceh dan Chanyeol yang menjadi pihak _pasif_ –mendengarkan–.

"Hei,sabar. Sabar. Akan ku berikan lagi."

"AH!YA! JANGAN GIGIT JARIKU!"

" . Jangan seperti itu! Nanti kau terse–"

Chanyeol yang semula telentang pun langsung mengambil posisi duduk, karena terganggu dengan suara Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak ada henti-hentinya berkumandang. Ia melirik tajam pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala si kelinci namun matanya tetap fokus pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mendengus dan memutuskan untuk berbaring lagi.

"Jangan berisik." Kata nya pada Baekhyun dengan suara yang pelan namun tegas.

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sepelan mungkin yang dibuat-buatnya. Lalu, ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir membuat gestur untuk _diam_ dan pandangannya mengarah ke si kelinci.

 _Bukannya kau yang berisik, Byun? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?_

Jika kelinci itu bisa berbicara, mungkin saja ia akan memarahi Baekhyun seperti itu dengan segala umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa geli dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Baekhyun memang sering datang ke taman belakang untuk memberi makan si kelinci. Kadang ia akan datang bersama Kyungsoo ataupun bersama Jongdae yang akan diikuti dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran tidak jelas mereka. Sebenarnya Baekhyun pun tidak mengajak Jongdae. Tapi,dasarnya si unta itu yang kadang-kadang suka mengikuti Baekhyun. Seperti sekarang ini, tiba-tiba ia melihat Jongdae datang dengan gaya sok _stay_ _cool_ -nya. _Pucuk di cinta,ulampun tiba._ Baekhyun langsung memicing curiga menatap Jongdae.

 _Apa mungkin karena ia tertarik padaku makanya dia mengikutiku?,_ batinnya bersuara.

"Baek, kau–"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Perkataan Jongdae yang langsung dipotong Baekhyun membuatnya mendengus sebal.

" _Please_ , Baek. Biarkan aku bicara sampai selesai." Baekhyun memutar matanya malas karena tingkah Jongdae yang ia buat sememelas mungkin yang malah membuat perut Baekhyun terasa mual.

"Lanjutkan.",perintah Baekhyun.

"Kau tau kan, kalau _event_ _bazaar_ sekolah akan segera dimulai. Masing-masing kelas harus membuat formasi sendiri. Entah itu _cafe_ ,pentas seni, _opera_ , atau apalah itu."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongdae. Jongdae memang orang yang berbelit-belit.

"Pak kumis ingin kau jadi ketua _koordinir_ -nya."

"Oh,begitu." Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Tapi dalam hitungan 10 _nanosecond_ ia menarik kerah Jongdae dan menatapnya kesal.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Baekhyun mengucapkannya penuh penekanan. Si kelinci yang –mungkin– merasa jengah dan bosan karena hampir setiap hari mendengar pertengkaran mereka pun berjalan –melompat– pergi menjauhi dua insan yang sedang dimabuk _konflik_.

" _Selow_ ,Baek. Bukan aku yang menyuruhmu. Tapi,pak Kumis." Kata Jongdae sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya di samping kepala layaknya penjahat yang tertangkap basah polisi.

"Kau tau, aku.. Tapi, Argh! Kenapa bisa aku?!" Tanya Baekhyun frustasi dan melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Baekhyun.

"Wow, Baek. Kurasa kau harus belajar mengatakannya."

"Tidak semudah itu,kotak!" Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan nyalang.

"Tinggal bilang _tidak mau_ saja apa susahnya, _sih_." Kata Jongdae santai.

"Mudah buatmu, tidak buatku." Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau masih ada _seonggok_ manusia yang masih berada disana –Chanyeol–.

"Kau tau, kalau itu bukan salahmu,Baek." Jongdae mendadak jadi memandang Baekhyun lembut dang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan sulit.

"Berhenti bersikap _melankolis_ di saat seperti ini, Kim Jongdae!" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan dan mendengus di akhirnya.

"Terserah kau saja, _deh_." Jongdae tahu kalau Baekhyun memang sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut hal _tidak bisanya ia dengan menolak sesuatu_.

"Aku akan menemui Pak Kumis nanti."

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tau." Baekhyun hanya mendengus geli mendengar penuturan Jongdae.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Pamit Jongdae.

"Baiklah,sampai nanti." Jongdae yang sedari tadi duduk pun beranjak berdiri dan ia melihat Chanyeol yang masih berbaring.

"Wah,kau sedang berpacaran,ya?" Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ungkapan Jongdae yang terasa tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Apa? Pacaran.. apa?" Chanyeol mendengus dalam diam saat mendengar respon Baekhyun yang pada keadaan seperti inipun masih saja _lemot_. Chanyeol pun yang sedari tadi menutup mata dengan lengannya pun membenarkan letak tangannya agar tidak dicurigai Jongdae kalau ia sedang menguping.

"Tidak kusangka selera Chanyeol seperti ini." Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan meremehkan. Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan ini, ia baru saja mau bangkit berdiri dan menyela Jongdae sebelum suara lain menyela nya duluan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku sepeeti itu, hah?!" Baekhyun menyadari tatapan merendahkan dari Jongdae. Ia mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul kepala Jongdae dan langsung ditahannya.

"Wow,sabar Baek. Aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang." Lalu ia melesat pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun –dan Chanyeol–.

"Pukulnya nanti saja,ya!" Teriak Jongdae sambil belari dan tertawa setelahnya karena mendapat umpatan dari Baekhyun.

"Sialan kau,kotak!"

Baekhyun terengah-engah saat selesai dengan umpatan-umpatan yang ia lontarkan pada Jongdae dengan penuh emosi. Chanyeol pun bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk sekitar badannya untuk menghilangkan kotoran atau debu yang menempel. Ia berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih setia melihat punggung Jongdae yang sudah jauh. Chanyeol yang sudah melewatinya pun membuyarkan pandangannya yang terfokus pada Jongdae.

"Oh,Chanyeol. Kemana?" Chanyeol yang sudah melewati Baekhyun dan berada beberapa langkah didepannya menoleh sedikit ke arahnya.

"Kelas." Dan Baekhyun pun segera menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke kelas dengan langkah gontai dengan kepala ditundukan sedalam-dalamnya. Hal tersebut, membuat perhatian Chanyeol dan –terutama– Kyungsoo teralih kepadanya.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pasalnya,tadi saat di taman belakang Baekhyun masih ceria-ceria saja. Ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Kau kenapa,pen–"

"ASTAGA BAEK!KAU KENAPA?!" Ok,itu sama sekali bukan _style_ Kyungsoo untuk berteriak cempreng seperti itu dan langsung memotong Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menatap _horror_ orang didepannya. Itu Jongdae.

Baekhyun langsung mendongak mendengar suara yang amat teramat –sangat– dikenalinya dan menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"Ini gara-gara kau kotak." Penuh penekanan dimana-mana dengan nada tajam dan desisan di akhir. Baekhyun sedang mencoba untuk berakting menyeramkan dan _manly_ rupanya.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum mengejek dan membuat Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan mengerang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam 3 minggu?!"

"Ya,tinggal diumumkan saja,Baek." Jawab jongdae santai. Ia mengerdikkan bahunya acuh seolah itu hal yang mudah. Tapi,tidak untuk si Byun ini.

"Aku tidak terkenal, _please_." Baekhyun lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan kelas dan ia kembali mengerang.

"Dan lagi, mereka semua." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah teman sekelasnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dengan penuh emosi.

"Mana mungkin mendengarkanku." Suara Baekhyun mengecil di akhir kalimat. Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Ia sedari tadi diam saja karena ia merasa _de_ _javu_ dengan yang terjadi di taman belakang sekolah.

"Dicoba saja dulu." Chanyeol mulai bersuara. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia menghelan nafas berat.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya ide." Gumamnya dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan menggapai alam mimpinya karena jam pelajaran yang kosong yang _offertunately_ ,sangat membosankan untuknya sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri di meja kasir dengan pandangan kosongnya. Untung saja sekarang cafe masih belum ramai. Kalau tidak,Baekhyun akan dibanjiri oleh umpatan-umpatan pelanggan dan omelan dari Luhan.

Kesadaran Baekhyun masih belum kembali saat Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Baekhyun atau bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Aish,anak ini." Luhan pun menyerah dan meninggalkannya dan kembali pada kesibukannya.

Baekhyun masih terus bertahan seperti itu sampai Kris –teman baik Luhan– datang.

"Baek." Panggilnya dan tidak mendapat respon. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat dan mendorong dahinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Hah?" Baekhyun sadar dan langsung celingukan.

"Oh,Kak Kris." Sapanya dan langsung tersenyum dan Kris mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Apa kau baru saja tidur dengan mata terbuka?" Tanya Kris dengan nada Bercanda.

"Tidak, _kok_." Baekhyun hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan tertawa canggung. Kris membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk melihat keberadaan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Lu." Luhan yang sdang sibuk mencuci piringnya langsung menoleh saat namanya dipanggil.

"Oh,Kris. Kau datang?"

Kris langsung mendengus.

"Tidak. Ini arwahku yang berjalan." Luhan hanya memutar matanya bosan saat mendengar candaan _garing_ Kris.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya ada masalah ya?" Tanya Kris ragu.

"Mungkin." Luhan menjawab seadanya. Kris hanya mengangguk mngerti. Namun,tiba-tiba ia langsung menghentikkan kegiatan cuci piringnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kris dengan mata memicing dan gerakan _slow_ _motion_.

"Tumben kau peduli."

Kris hanya menatapnya datar. "Itu kan terserah padaku."

"Iya sih. Tapi tidak biasanya." Luhan kembali melanjutkan cuci piringnya dan Kris hanya sebagai penonton.

"Tidak berniat membantu,tuan?" Tanya Luhan sarkastik.

Kris terkekeh. Ia mlipat lengan bajunya dan membantu Luhan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

 _Cafe-_ nya sudah tutup sekitar 40 menit yang lalu. Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang dengan Kris di loker pegawai bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Tidak usah,kak." Tawar Baekhyun halus.

"Baiklah, kuantar sampai pintu depan."

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa ada satupun percakapan. Sudah sampai di luar tapi Kris masih setia berjalan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya diam saja. Ia berjalan hingga keluar _cafe._

"Sampai disini saja,kak."Ditanggapi senyum oleh Kris.

"Kau terlihat lesu ya hari ini." Ungkap Kris.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kris dengan nada kekhawatiran terselip di dalamnya.

"Sedikit." Baekhyun membuat gestur dengan tangan dengan mendekatkan jari telunjuk nya dan ibu jarinya. Kris hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Ya, ..Kuharap begitu." Baekhyun mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat dan beruntung Kris tidak mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok,kak." Kris mendesah kecewa karena Baekhyun buru-buru mau pulang tanpa mau melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya,sampai nanti." Baekhyun pun langsung berjalan menuju arah rumahnya dan Kris kembali ke _cafe_ untuk membantu Luhan beres-beres.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang mencari makan. Ia lapar setengah hidup _–_ menurut Chanyeol,setengah mati berarti sudah tidak bernafas _–_ karena tidak makan daritadi sore. Ibunya tiba-tiba mendadak arisan dan lupa bilang pada Chanyeol kalau ia tidak pulang hari ini dan menginap di rumah temannya. Ibunya sekaligus,lupa anaknya butuh asupan nutrisi.

Mata Chanyeol menangkap salah satu _platform_ cafe. Ia pun berjalan ke arah _cafe_ tersebut untuk membeli sesuatu agar perutnya tidak meraung-raung.

" _Tusesia_." Gumamnya.

Ia berhenti di depan cafe-nya dan memandang kecewa pada tulisan yang menggantung pada pintunya.

"Tutup." Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin ia harus berjalan sampai _Busan_ untuk membeli makanan karena _Busan_ terkenal makanan tengah malamnya yang tak habis dijajah.

Ia hendak berbalik untuk mencari tempat lain. Tapi,ia melihat punggung kecil seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Pendek?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa yang dia lakukan malam-malam begini?" Chanyeol pun sedikit berlari untuk menyusul langkah Baekhyun.

"Hei,Pendek." Baekhyun berbalik. _Well_ , dia bukan merasa pendek disini. Baekhyun merasa ia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki remaja. Tapi, memastikan saja. Mungkin saja ia yang dipanggil,kan?

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol hanya berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang sempat tersengal-sengal.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Uh.. Pulang?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk arah jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Darimana?" Ok,Chanyeol merasa ia mulai aneh. _Kok_ ,dia mendadak _kepo_ begini?

"Kerja." Chanyeol hanya mengganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Padahal sebenarnya masih banyak yang mau dia tanyakan. Hatinya sementara kalah dalam perang melawan logikanya.

"Yasudah,pulang sana." Usir Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung mencibir.

"Tidak usah mengusir begitu. Aku memang mau pulang." Baekhyun pun langsung berjalan ke jalan menuju rumahnya sambil terus mncibir kesal. Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan pandangan datar nya. Namun, dia merasa ada yang sedikit _berbeda_ pada dirinya. Namun, ia belum tahu _itu_ apa dan ada di _bagian_ mana.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun hampir tidak masuk dalam semua mata pelajaran dan membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol amat khawatir. _Ups_ ,coret. Chanyeol khawatirnya hanya sedikit. Pasalnya si Byun itu dari jam pelajaran pertama sampai pelajaran ke-enam ini tidak terlihat orangnya tapi tas nya ada di tempat ia duduk. Pagi tadi, saat Baekhyun baru datang, tahu-tahu saja dia sudah berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah ruang OSIS. Hal itu, terlihat oleh Kyungsoo dan ia langsung mengadukannya pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka cari masalah. Lalu, kenapa dia harus ke ruangan OSIS? Pertanyaan itu terus-menerus berkeliling di pikiran Kyungsoo. Dan,untuk pertama kalinya ia kesal dengan soal-soal Fisika yang ada di hadapannya karena sedari tadi otaknya buntu untuk mencari rumusnya.

"Argh!" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Biasanya tidak sesulit ini." Ia pun kembali mencari-cari rumus yang dapat menemukan jawaban dari soalnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Secara serempak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar kelas untuk mencari Baekhyun. Namun, orang yang ingin dicari sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kelas dengan berlari-lari. Baekhyun berhenti di samping meja guru dan menopang kedua tubuhnya dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Huh,lelah sekali." Monolognya sambil berdiri tegak dan berdiri di belakang meja guru. Seisi kelas pun hanya menatapnya heran. Saat, ada siswa yang ingin keluar kelas, suara Baekhyun yang _ultrasoic_ langsung menggema.

"HOI! BERHENTI DISITU!" Siswa yang dipanggil pun sontak berhenti dan tersenyum paksa kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem, "Begini, bazar sekolah kita sudah dekat. Dan aku ditunjuk oleh pak Cha sebagai ketua pelaksana dari kelas ini." Siswa-siswi langsung berbisik-bisik menanggapi hal tersebut. Entah itu _pro_ , _kontra_ atau _netral_ , semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung menggerakkan tangannya gelisah. Sedari tadi, ia sudah gugup setengah mati. Tapi,ia berusaha untuk tampak keren di hadapan teman-temannya yang akan ia pimpin ini. Chanyeol melihat gelagatnya yang aneh, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya agar Baekhyun bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam, "Terserah pada kalian, kalian suka atau tidak. Tapi, karena ini untuk kelas, bersikaplah profesional agar kita bekerja sama dengan baik." Baekhyun mengambil nafas lagi untuk mengusir kegugupannya. "Aku tidak akan mengambil keputusan atas keinginanku sendiri. Setiap keputusan, akan kita putuskan dengan _voting_. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir." Seketika kelas pun hening. Banyak siswa yang hanya menatap Baekhyun dan ada yang menghela nafas entah itu menerima atau tidak.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Itu Jongdae yang membuka suara. Dan langsung dibalas senyuman oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu, hanya terus-menerus memfokuskan retinanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kita akan tentukan dulu apa yang akan kita tampilkan." Dan jam istirahat pun dihabiskan seluruh siswa 2-5 dengan berdiskusi bersama dengan _kondusif_.

.

.

.

3 hari setelahnya, kelas 2-5 terus-terusan sibuk karena memang bazar nya sudah dekat. Dan pihak sekolah memang sudah membebaskan waktu belajar diganti dengan menghias kelas sesuai konsep yang ingin ditampilkan. Selama 3 hari itu pun, Baekhyun jadi kurang tidur. Ia menjadi orang yang paling terakhir pulang dari kelasnya, orang yag harus bolak-balik setiap harinya dan orang yang harus terus-terusan menghabiskan pita suaranya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan disitu! Hoi! Kau gila?! Pegang yang erat!" Baekhyun memaki-maki siswa yang meletakkan gelas-gelas yang bermotif –dan mahal– dengan asal-asalan. Dan saat dimarahi, mereka malah memegangnya dengan _ogah-ogahan._ Baekhyun naik darah,sungguh.

"Ya!Ya! Hati-Hati! Itu ma–" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasa yang aneh.

" _Kok_.. dingin?" Ia pun menoleh pada sebelah kanannya dan menemuka sebotol minuman isotonik yang ditempelkan Chanyeol di pipinya. Chanyeol hanya terus menatap ke arah siswa-siswa yang merapikan kelasnya tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah diam menatap Chanyeol. Beberapa detik seperti itu, Baekhyun pun sadar.

"Untukku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk minuman isotoniknya. Chanyeol langsung menarik minumannya.

"Kalau tidak mau,ya sudah." Ia pun hendak berbalik untuk melanjutkan area pekerjannya –menghias langit-langit kelas,karena badannya yang tinggi–.Namun, Baekhyun langsung menarik baju Chanyeol pada bagian lengannya.

"Jangan tidak ikhlas, begitu. Aku mau." Chanyeol berbalik karena tarikan pada bajunya dan Baekhyun pun segera menjulurkan tangannya membuat gestur meminta. Chanyeol langsung memberikannya pada Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi.

"Masih ketus saja." Gumam Baekhyun. "Padahal sebenarnya baik." Baekhyun mengelus-ngelus tutup botolnya dan tersenyum sebentar lalu meminum cairan isotoniknya.

.

.

.

"Kau suka wanita, tidak?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Baekhyun menatap malas orang dihadapannya. Sujeong si pembuat onar yang terus-terusan menindas siswa lain karena kekuasaan dan kekayaannya. Sujeong hanya menatap remeh pada Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu?" Tanyanya dengan ada mengejek.

"Aku.. belum pernah memikirkannya." Baekhyun berkata jujur bahkan untuk seorang musuh yang ada di depan mata.

"Wah, jadi kau suka laki-laki?" Sujong mulai menantang Baekhyun dan berusaha menyudutkannya. Baekhyun sudah menjawab sejujurnya,bahkan pada Sujeong. Lalu, kenapa anak berandal ini masih belum enyah dari hadapannya? Baekhyun memang belum pernah menyukai seorang gadis. Tapi, itu bukan berarti ia suka dengan laki-laki.. kan?

 _Ragu, Byun?_

 _Well_ , bahkan saat seperti ini pun, batinnya tidak mau bekerja sama untuk melawan si Sujeong muka tembok yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ti–"

"Mungkin aku bisa menjadi kekasih pertamamu." Kalimat dari Sujeong langsung sontak membuat mata Baekhyun membola.

"Lagipula," Jeda di berikan Sujeong untuk membuat Baekhyun penasaran disertai dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau manis juga." Ia mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun naik pitam. Ok,dia tidak bisa lagi toleransi ini.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh, brengsek." Dan satu tinjuan pun melayang tepat pada tulang pipi Sujeong dan membuat darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hanya Chanyeol yang boleh menyentuhmu ya, manis?" Pukulan dari Baekhyun biarpun sakit tetapi sudah biasa diterima oleh Sujeong Dan Sujeong masih betah melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun naik pitam. Baekhyun langsung menarik kerah baju Sujeong kembali dan melayangkan tinjuannya lagi.

"Berhenti memanggilku manis, bajingan!" Sujeong tersungkur ke tanah. Namun, ia masih saja sempat terkekeh dan meludah darahnya ke sembarang arah.

"Jadi, benar tentang Chanyeol?" Tanyanya dengan menatap langsung ke retina Baekhyun. Namun, tetap dengan tatapan merendah.

"Chanyeol, tidak ada hubungannya." Kata Baekhyun dengan nafas berat karena menahan emosinya yang membuncah. Suara tawa meremehkan pun langsung terdengar. Beruntung, koridor sedang sepi karena tiap kelas sibuk dengan kegiatan untuk mengurus konsep dan guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Sehingga tidak ada yang melihat kegiatan baku hantam ini.

"Oh,benarkah?" Sujeong bangkit berdiri. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tapi, Chanyeol dan kau se–"

"BERHENTI MEMBAWA-BAWA NAMA CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Sujeong –lagi– karena darahnya yang mendidih. Namun, itu tidak membuat Sujeong gentar untuk terus berargumen dengan Baekhyun.

"Itu kenyataannya. Kau selalu ada, dimana ada Chanyeol. Masih mau mengelak?" Sujeong mengatakannya dengan nada sarkartis dan membuat rahang Baekhyun mengeras.

"Itu hanya kebetulan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Kebetulan yang kau buat?" Pertanyaan Sujeong langsung membuat cengkraman Baekhyun pada kerahnya mengendur.

"Kau." Jeda sejenak.

"Tidak merasa kalau kau seperti parasit?"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong." Baekhyun mulai merasa kalau emosinya makin menggebu-gebu sekarang.

"Kami teman. Jadi,harusnya kami sa–"

"Chanyeol, dia. Menganggapmu teman? Kau bercanda?" Tanyannya disertai dengan tatapan dan tertawa remeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain. Hanya bisa merepotkan. Mau saja disuruh-suruh. Kau pikir Chanyeol senang membantumu?" Baekhyun mulai memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sujeong tersebut. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi Sujeong memang ada benarnya. Sampai sekarang, jika ia tidak pintar dalam beberapa bidang akademik mungkin teman yang ia dapat sekarang hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Kecuali Kyungsoo yang selalu ada baik Baekhyun sedih maupun senang. Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuh Sujeong dengan keras dan berhasil membuat Sujeong terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir jatuh terduduk.

Sujeong menyeringai melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Ia memang berniat membalas perbuatan Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu yang telah mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Ia sedang tidak mau membalasnya dengan berhadapan dengan orangnya langsung. Ia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Seperti, menjauhkan semua orang terdekatnya, misalnya. Seperti si Byun ini yang belakangan ini sedang dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol kewalahan _sedikit_.

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh dan membuat Sujeong melihatnya Baru saja, ia melihat Baekhyun memandang kosong didepannya dan sekarang sudah mengejeknya?!

"Aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk membantuku. Chanyeol sendiri yang datang membantuku."

"Wah,berarti dia kasihan padamu,ya?" Sambung Sujeong agar membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah seperti parasit yang tahunya hanya merepotkan orang lain.

Hening sejenak. Namun, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin sekarang. Ia tersenyum dan melihat tepat pada pada bola mata Sujeong berkata sambil menepuk bahu Sujeong singkat. Setelah itu, Ia langsung berlalu pergi dan membuat Sujeong berdiri dengan pandangan kosong yang terus menatap ke arah punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

.

.

" _Tidak apa jika itu rasa kasihan." Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar. "Terkadang yang lebih tulus lah yang harus lebih memikul bebannya."_


End file.
